BOSS KI JAAN
by gadhadada
Summary: a Bond between BOSS and BOSS KI JAAN...!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** A 2 Shot OS..._

 _Mostly all Information about the Problem Related Stuff are Real..._

 _RAHUL is Daya Sir Police Academy Friend and AMAN is His Younger Brother live Near to DUO Residence at Upper Portion of KARTIK House (DUO neighbor)_

 _MISHA is VIVEK Niece and Fighting with a Rare Disease..._

 _Read at Your Own Risk..._

* * *

 _DAYA was taking Bread with Cool Skimmed Milk … ABHIJEET coming out from room and shocked to see that DAYA taking this at 2 AM, which was quite Surprising for him... He looked at him and ask..._

 _ABHIJEET: DAYA, is waqt kha rahy ho..._

 _DAYA (turn and say): haan Yaar, Garvey mein mirch Buht thi... main Kha nahi paaya..._

 _ABHIJEET (shocked): magar Tum ko tou Spicy Food pasand hain na..._

 _DAYA: Haan Yaar, pr bus stomach mein jalan honay lagi..._

 _ABHIJEET (angry tone): aur Khao Spicy Khany... aur Haan ye Tumhara weight kyun Kum ho raha hy... Chalo wahan nahi khaya piya hoga... Pr yahan aa kr tou saheh say Khao na..._

 _DAYA: Yaar, dieting kr raha hun..._

 _ABHIJEET (pinch): Butter kha kr..._

 _DAYA completely Embarrass... ABHIJEET look at him, moved to his room with saying..._

 _ABHIJEET: Dieting karo... Hunger strike Nanhi... Samjhy aur haan kal say Main tumhein koi dieting kartay na dekhun... Halat dekhi hay… Sahab nay... Kitna zyada weight loose kr Liya hay... Bus buht ho gayii dieting witing... Huh... normal khana Khao... Bus..._

 _After that He entered in His room again while DAYA wrapped that Mid night Deal session and went to his room..._

 _Here from almost two months DUO were mostly separated as DAYA was moved to Cape Town for working on a mission while ABHIJEET already engaged in an undercover attempt... Both mostly contacted through Voice chat/ Mail/call rarely during these months..._ _after coming to Regular routine and in proportion_ _ABHIJEET feels that DAYA mostly cut off his meals... He lost so much weight after coming from Cape Town which effect on his health..._

 _Initially ABHIJEET does not take any interest as He knew that DAYA usually going through such Fits session where He mostly did such attempt like extra exercise, dieting, shaved His head, keeping Beard and some others... but Now especially after this Incident which Memorize in His mind so He takes some Tough decision in this matter…_

 _Before two days, RAJAT already complained to ABHIJEET about DAYA which totally shocked him… RAJAT said..._

 _RAJAT: Sir, Hum logun nay Paani un kay chehry pr daala tou un ko Hosh aaya... shayed Garmi Kay Karan aisa hua ho, magar Sir… (scray tone) DAYA Sir ek dum gir gaye thy Road pr..._

 _ABHIJEET: aur Mujhy us waqt kyun nahi bataya… (rash tone) abhi raat ko kyun bata rahy ho...?_

 _RAJAT (low tone): Sir, DAYA Sir nay sub ko mana kiya tha aur Main aap ko is liyey abhi bata raha hun kay wo Hosh mein aany kay baad itny Panic ho gaye thy kay Main bata nahi sakta... baar baar boltay rahy, Mujhy Hospital tou nahi laye ho na... Mujhy kuch aur tou nahi hua…_

 _ABHIJEET: kuch aur matlab..?_

 _RAJAT: malum nahi Sir aur baar baar (confuse tone) apna Munh Saaf karty rahy..._

 _RAJAT confuse tone while the Statement alerts ABHIJEET more ... He knew RAJAT is a Good Observer… ABHIJEET adds…_

 _ABHIJEET: matlab sirf Munh, Chehra Nahi..._

 _RAJAT: jee Sir, aur yehi baat aajeeb bhi lagi… agar Paseena Chehray pr aany ki Baat hoti tou wo poory Chehray ko Saaf karty pr sirf Munh..._

 _ABHIJEET confuse but shook Shoulders and now He felt that its Better to taken off such Evil of Dieting from DAYA Head…._

 _ABHIJEET came out from His room and DAYA stand up from Sofa after Switching Off the TV and when turned, whistle blows out from His Mouth after seeing the Handsome ABHIJEET in-front of Him which completely Embarrassed_ _His Bro who changed the Scenario with…_

 _ABHIJEET (moving with): kya baat hay, aaj tou Sahab nay Apna hee Record tour diya…_

 _DAYA (naughty): Wo Apna tou kuch aisa hee hay Boss…_

 _ABHIJEET lightly punched on His arm in Laugh… DAYA already knew that ABHIJEET Tease Him regarding of His Preparation time when went to any Occasion… Both after locking Residence seated on Quillas and Quillas rushed…_

 _They reached there and met with all Team as RAHUL gave this party as AMAN getting A+ in His First Semester_ _exams and just after DAYA Mental Treatment session, they sat together so ACP Sir and SALUNKHY Sir also graced the Party on AMAN personal Invitation… MISHA was badly Missing as She went to Bangalore with Her Nana and Nani for attending a Wedding Ceremony of their Family…_

 _Here obviously the party started with Seriousness and with the Progression moved to Non Serious shade but with Respect… DAYA mostly Avoiding Cheezy and Heavy foods and on ABHIJEET wink as He already make that Plan with RAHUL on Call, Que of that Plan started… meantime when RAHUL stuffing Pizza inside DAYA mouth with Force with the Background of ABHIJEET smily comments who grabbed DAYA wrists as…_

 _ABHIJEET: haan RAHUL, Khilao… Sahab ka Upwas torwana hay aaj… (all started laughing seeing DAYA condition although Oldie DUO also Smiling) (DAYA trying to take back but now ABHIJEET come on battle field as now RAHUL grabs His hands and ABHIJEET said by stuffing more) Teri Dieting ki aisi ki taisi…_

 _DAYA body Jerked, He was with Great force pulling out His hands from RAHUL and VIVEK grip.. dragged the Chair, Pushed ABHIJEET and rushed towards Washroom…_

 _For a moment a complete Silence but after a minute, they all analyzed that they did bad… OLDIE DUO just glance over them Angerly but still not Speak up while ABHIJEET standup and give courage to all as…_

 _ABHIJEET: koi nahi aisay Udaas hony ki… yehi krna tha Us kay sath warna ye Dieting ka Bhoot Us pr Sawar hee rehta… main usy dekhta…._

 _He moved on and found DAYA Vomit out most of the thing… the tap flows water in Speed… ABHIJEET little Sad as He feels that they all Stuffed More in His mouth which Created Clutter.. He moved ahead.. placed hand over DAYA shoulder.. who turned in Jerk, Wiping Mouth and Lips with Tissue instantly while Puking water and trying to Clear position with…_

 _DAYA (tense): Yaar, wo Tum logun nay…_

 _ABHIJEET just grabs that Tissue and look at the Lips and the Mouth having Stains of Blood… Fresh Blood…_

 _ABHIJEET: DAYA, Tumharay Munh say Khoon…_

 _DAYA (turn towards Mirror, puking water and say): nahi yaar, wo shayed Throat Chil gaya hoga… Kharash aa gayii…_

 _ABHIJEET (grabbing His arm with): Chalo…_

 _DAYA tried a lot to move out from there but He cant as now after telling this to Team.. all insists to take Him to Hospital and after ACP Sir order, the Decision automatically Sealed…_

 _They take Him to Hospital and He went to Emergency as still He was Puking Blood and food whole way which filled some parts of Quillas too… SALUNKHY coming up with and Relax all with…_

 _SALUNKHY: koi baat nahi (placing hand over ABHIJEET shoulder with) ABHIJEET kisi Internal Injury say bhi aisa ho jata hay… Ulcer kay Symtoms bhi aisay hee hotay hain…_

 _ABHIJEET (with tears): pr Sir Blood…_

 _SALUNKHY (relax him): haan haan, kabhi kabhi Un mein bhi Vomiting mein Blood aata hay… Stomach ki Lining mein Zakham ho jatay hain na…_

 _ABHIJEET moved Head in Yes.. the party Ended was little Worrying now… after 15 minutes.. Doctors coming and look at all with saying…_

 _DR: dekhye ab aisa tou hoga hee… jesy jesay Din aagy barhein gay… Takleef aur Mushkilein bhi barhein gi… (all exchange a Confuse glance) (DR again) aap logun ko Mazboot rehna hoga… wesay aap log in ko Hospital mein kyun nahi Admit karwa detay… ab tou shayed kuch Din hee bachy…_

 _ABHIJEET (grabs Dr collar): Dimagh saheh hay… kya Bol rahy ho.. kisy dekh kr aa rahy ho… (all with difficulty taken out Dr collar from ABHIJEET grip who said in rash) arry kisi aur patient ki daastaan humein mut…_

 _DR (cutting with): aap abhi Us Patient kay sath aayey hain na jo Khoon ki Ultiyaan kr raha hay… jis nay Black pant aur Blue Shirt pehni hui hay…_

 _SALUNKHY: Jee Dr… magar aap.. aap kya bol rahy hain…_

 _DR (confuse): Main kya bol raha hun… ye tou Aap logun ko Un ko aisa Khana khilany say pehlay sochna tha.. kya Un kay Doctor nay aap ko Guide nahi kiya kay Extra Fat Un ko nahi dena hay… itny Critical patient hain wo aur aap log…_

 _ABHIJEET (complete scare): Critical Patient…_

 _DR: dekhyey (calm down) Aap log Bhagwaan pr Bharosa rakhyey magar… plz Un ko Hospital mein Admit karwayey… ab tou Last stage hay bus…_

 _ACP (coming and clearcut): DR, kis cheez ki Last stage hay…_

 _DR (look at Him with complete confusion, He feels that these People are Not Aware of such horrible news, He takes a Big Sigh and say): Un ko Stomach Cancer hay… Last stage…_

 _ABHIJEET fell on His Knees in Complete Shock… Everyone in a Big painful Trance either to Accept that News or still in Doubt… they cant get anything which type of Reaction they showed… DR after feeling that the News was a Shock for them added…_

 _DR: Aap log Plz Himmat rakhyey… Patient ko Aap logun ki Buht Zarurat hay… Buht Bahaduri dikhani hay Aap logun nay… jesay Wo Bahaduri dikha rahy hain…_

 _ACP (jerk and ask): matlab…_

 _DR (with sigh): Sir, Mujhy Nhai malum magar shayed Patient ko is Baat ka Pata hay (all look at him in Shock, He added again) Jee… Wo shayed Medicine bhi lay rahy hain aur isi wajah say pehlay Main samjha kay Aap logun ko bhi malum hoga…_

 _ABHIJEET (murmur): DAYA nay Mujhy Nahi bataya…_

 _DR (with Sad tone): aksar Patient aisa kartay hain… Wo samjhtay hain is tarah un kay Apnun ko Kum Dukh hoga… Un ka achanak jana shayed Un ko itna Dard Na day jitna is tarah Maut ka Intaizaar… (to ACP) Sir, He is really Critical… Cancer Un kay Abdominal Parts mein buri tarah Phail gaya hay… Un kay pass Buht Kum waqt hay… Buht Kum…_

 _They have No choice just to Console each one with Crying… they really tried to be Brave as they have No other option… RAJAT called RAJEEV and after hearing this He was there with ASHOKE…_

 _They were First Admitted_ _DAYA in Life Line Hospital Onchology Department… the whole Reports again coming out with BIOPSY and ENDOSCOPY_ _and all in DAYA Unconscious condition prolonged by Sedatives…_

 _After reconfirming all the Reports… they totally Dumb as still there was a Hope which completely Wiped out after having these Recent reports… they cant understand what to do…_

 _Here on ASHOKE Suggestion… Oncologist_ _DR. GUPTA entertained DAYA and now after seeing all Reports… He looked at the Teary faces of all and started…_

 _DR. GUPTA: First, kisi ka bhi Aansoo Patient kay saamny na giray… plz…. Jis Takleef say Wo yahan aaya hay… aap sub ka samna karay ga… Usy kum say kum dard ho tou Royein magar Chup kr… filhaal He is waiting for U all… main aap logun say baad mein Baat karun ga…_

 _ACP comes towards ABHIJEET, Wrapped Him inside His Loving Shell and after a minute tell Him…_

 _ACP: jao Munh Dho kr aao… Humein Us say Milna hay…_

 _ABHIJEET (with cry): nahi Sir, Main nahi milun ga… main Us ko itni takleef mein nahi dekh sakta…_

 _SALUNKHY (patting over His Shoulder with): pr Wo Tumhara hee Intaizaar kr raha hay ABHIJEET… plz…_

 _ABHIJEET Quiet and then moved to Wash room… ACP look at all Teary Faces and then said…_

 _ACP: Mera khayal hay abhi sub ka Milna Theek nahi… DAYA shayed Buht Zyada Dard feel karay…_

 _SALUNKHY (added): haan abhi Tum, ABHIJEET, RAHUL aur RAJEEV hee milo… baar baar Wo sub say Lipat kr Roye ga… (wiping tears) ye Us kay liyey Acha nahi…_

 _All nodded and after ABHIJEET arrival, RAHUL composing and ACP Sir showing little Strength they entered and the the First Tear fall from DAYA eye after seeing them Tear their Hearts… ACP Sir gripped ABHIJEET wrist either He rushed from there… DAYA trying to Smile but cant… all moved ahead and without a bar He hugged His Bro in such a way which completely Broken ABHIJEET… He feels the pain, Scare, Fear, Tension, Worry and what Not… He feels He did not grabbed a Human… He grabbed a Teary Pain around His arms…. He just Shattered in those Arms and so many Lovely drops of these 5 people completely filled the room with Sogginess…_

 _After sometime… ABHIJEET laid Him Properly... DAYA grabbed His hand… ACP Sir wipes His Face and with Smile ask…_

 _ACP: kesa hay Mera Beta…?_

 _DAYA (teary smile): bilkul Fit…_

 _ACP rubbing Palm Softly over His Forehead… RAHUL look at Him who sat on his Left side and ruffling His hairs… DAYA smiles, look at His Front having a Figure completely Silent with Tears so say…_

 _DAYA: RAJEEV (RAJEEV look at Him and few of His Tears falls, DAYA added) Mujhy Ghar jana hay yaar…_

 _ABHIJEET: DAYA, Tum ko Yahein…_

 _DAYA (cutting): nahi Boss… Mujhy yahan nahi rehna… (whisper) Main apnay ghar mein Tum sub kay pass marna chahta hun…_

 _ABHIJEET eyes falls some Tears over His face… RAJEEV moved Head in yes and Left while all Three just rubbing that Figure close to all Hearts…_

 _After half an hour, a Staff entered and giving Some Sedation over DAYA Drip and went out… All Three coming out after Confirming about DAYA Sleep and then they all move to Doctor Cabin already occupied by RAJEEV and ASHOKE… Doctor after Seeing them, Welcomed them and started…_

 _: dekhyey, DAYA shyed pichly 2 months say Medicine use kr rahy hain… magar (sigh) its Difficult now… Germs Dormat condition say nikl kr Activate ho gayey hay aur Stomach aisa Part hota hay Body ka jis ka Link poori Body say hota hay…_

 _ACP: pr DAYA ko aakhir ye hua kesay..? Usy tou kabhi koi Problem..?_

 _DR. GUPTA (cutting): Sir, abhi tak Stomach Cancer kesay hota hay malum nahi ho paaya… is kay Symtoms mostly ULCER say miltay julty (similer) hain tou aksar Log nazarandaz bhi kar dety hain pr abhi tak koi Specific wajah saamny nahi aayii… (after a minute) Exact cause of Stmach Cancer abhi saamny hee nahi aayii… pr kuch Factors hain jesay…_ _ **Men mein ye Zyada hota hay than Women… isi tarah Asians aur Africans mein ye Zyada milta hay… Blood Type A kay logun mein ye Zyada hota hay… isi tarah Low Fruits and Vegetable Diet ya jo log Stmach Surgery say Guzar chuky hain ya Coal mines mein kaam kartay hain, Genetic aur H Pyloric bhi is kay Factors hain**_ _… khair… RAJEEV nay kaha kay DAYA Ghar jana…_

 _ABHIJEET (cutting): DR, wo bekaar ki Zid…_

 _DR: Nahi ABHIJEET, He is Right… (all look at Him, He added with low tone) main aap logun samait patient ko bhi koi Jhooti aas nahi dena chahta… DAYA ko aap ghar lay jayein… Usy Khush rakkhein… Jo aur Jub Chayey… Wo Usy Khilayein… jis ki Khawahish karein… koshish karein Poori kr dein… jahan jana chahyein lay jayein… jis say Milnay ka kahy… Milwayein… jis nay Milnay ki Khawahish na kary… Usy roak dein…._

 _ABHIJEET (standup in anger): aap samjh kya rahy hain… Ilaj karwanay aayein hain Hum Us ka…_

 _DR: Ilaj… yehi Ilaj hay ABHIJEET…_

 _ABHIJEET (to ACP): Sir, chalyey… ye pagal ho gaye hain…_

 _DR: 1 maheena hay Us kay pass… (everyone pause) (DR with low shade) koi Dawa, Koi Treatment kuch Kaam nahi aayey gi… pr haan is ka matlab ye Nahi kay Hum Ilaj nahi karein gay… magar Wo mareez aur aap sub ki bardasht say Bahar ho ga… Mareez Usy Tolerate kr bhi payey ga ya Nahi… Malum nahi… ABHIJEET yehi Us ka Ilaj hay…_

 _ABHIJEET (with tears): aur kya is say Us ki Zindagi Barh jaye gi..?_

 _DR: nahi, magar Wo lamhy Roshan ho jayein gay aur haan isy Harf-e-aakhir mut samjho (to ACP) Sir, Main Bhagwaan ya Khuda Nahi… tou Ye Saari Baatein Bakwass bhi ho sakti hain… Main aap sub ko wahan tak bata raha hun… jahan tak Meri Pohanch hay… magar wahan say aagy aap sub ki Duaon aur Muhabbat ki Pohanch shroo hoti hay…_

 _Main sirf aap logun ko ye bata raha hun kay Maut ka Intaizaar na khud karein na hee Mareez ko karny dein… Maut tou aanii hee hay… magar Intaizaar chayey Zindagi ka ho ya maut ka… Tour daalta hay… Tootnay na dein Usy bhi aur Khud ko bhi…_

 _ABHIJEET Left the cabin and behind Him ASHOKE and RAJAT moved… Here DR again started…_

 _DR: Sir, DAYA nay Buht Bahaduri say Do Maheeny isy Jheela hay… agar aaj ka Incident Nhai hota tou shayed Aap logun ko Us ki Maut ki wajah bhi Nhai pata chalti… Patient chayey kisi bhi Bemaari ka ho… Dawa say kabhi Theek nahi hota… Wo Us Muhabbat say Theek hota hay jo Usy milti hay… Us mein Kami na ho… Wo Khush rahy ga tou Medicine ka Effect bhi Acha hoga aur Na bhi ho… Haqeeqat tou Humein Manni hay na…_

 _SALUNKHY: Usy lay jaany mein koi Pareshani…_

 _DR: dekhyey (extending some papers with) Ye Diet, Medicine aur Exercise Charts hain… Cancer patient Buht bahaduri say Apni Takleef ka Saamna kartay hain aur ye Himmat Un ko Apnun say milti hay… ab DAYA ko movement mein Mushkil ho gi… magar Usy Move karwayey… Exercise bhi… (to RAJEEV) Yaar plz ABHIJEET ko bulwao… Usy ye sub batana Buht Zaruri hay…_

 _RAJEEV moved out watching ASHOKE consistently Consoling and relaxing ABHIJEET with RAJAT Help… he moved ahead and tell…_

 _RAJEEV: ABHIJEET, Dr Tumhein bula rahy hain… DAYA kay baaray mein kuch Advise deni hay…_

 _ABHIJEET look at him for few minutes and then moved with Rest after Wiping His tears… He entered inside cabin… seated and DR GUPTA personally dragged a Chair, sat infront of ABHIJEET, grabbed His palm and started…_

 _DR: Mujhy nahi pata kay ye Hath kitnay mazboot hain, magar phir bhi Main in hathun mein ek Bari Zimmadari day raha hun… (pressed palms and added) ABHIJEET Usy aaram say handle karna… Kabhi kabhi Wo Buht Hyper ho jaye ga… Gussa karay ga.. Medicines phaink day ga… Roye ga… bus Khamosh rehna… Us kay ander Takleef na bhar jaye is liye jo chaye karnay dena… Rona chayey tou aur Acha hay… aur ab (tightens his grip with) Hum Us ki Surgery Nahi kr saktay kyunkay Cancer Buht phail chukka hay… ab hum Usy Injections day gay…_ ** _Doxorubicin hydrochloride_** _kay… Buht Blood Vomating hogi ABHIJEET… Dard say tarpay ga Wo… pr sub Sehna hay (stress) Tumhein bhi…_

 _(after a sigh) haan Ab Wo Zyada Move nahi kr sakta… matlab Zyda Der tak Kharay rehna… Pair latka kr Chair ya Bed pr bethna … is say Swelling aa jaye gi… Pairun, Tighs mein… Massage karna… magar bilkul Bed ka Mut karna Usy… Uthnay Bethnay mein Help karni hogi… Stomach zyada Bent nahi ho… Sonay kay dauran bhi Direction change karna… her roz Sponge karna warna Usy_ _ **Bed Soars**_ _ho jayein gay… Saray kapry Loose use karwana… Us kay aas pass kisi ko hr waqt maujud hona hay… Akelay Kum chorna… Usy AC mein rakhna… Stomach mein Internal Burning ho gii.. kabhi Buht Shadeed… Usy Coolness milni chahyey… Nahany kay beech Shower say Buht Taiz paani na giray warna Us kay Jism ko Chout lagy gi…_

 _(ABHIJEET was just Freezly listening all in pain) (DR added again) Koshish karo Zyada tar Thandi Cheezein Khany ya Peeny mein dena… Doodh, Dahi, Icecream, Juices, Fruits, paani ka Istaimal zyada karna… Juices Fresh do tou Behtar hoga… aur jo Wo Khana chahyey… 2/3 ghantay kay Waqfay say Khany dena… Israr mut karna… jitna Khayey Buht hay… Stream mein rakhna… Dheeray Dheeray Roz Walk bhi karwana hay (looking at all) Basically Tum Log Kaam bant lo aur hr koi kuch na kuch samy Us kay sath Guzary… Baatein karo… Apnay Problems wesay hee Share karo… aur haan Hr jagah Waste Buckets rakho… Tissues, Wipes everything… ho sakta hay Weakness say Usy Chakker aayein… aas pass rehna Us kay… Buht Takleefdeh waqt hay Us kay aur Tum sub kay liyey… (pressing palm again) Buht Himaat aur Bahaduri say guzarna hay…_

 _All Completely Silent hearing Everything in Pain and Shattering… DR GUPTA after that session back to His Chair and say again…_

 _DR: aur yes, usy kahein Akela Mut Chorye ga… ab dard bhi Zyada ho gaya aur Vomiting ki amount bhi Barhay gi aur Time limit Kum hogi…_

 _After some time all coming out from Doctor cabin while RAJEEV and ASHOKE still inside the cabin… ABHIJEET tells…_

 _ABHIJEET: VIVEK, FREDDIE aur RAHUL… Chalo Meray sath… (to ACP) Sir Hum Log aap ko Call kr dein gay tou aap log DAYA ko lay aayey ga…_

 _ACP nodded and all Four Left the place while Rest were waiting for DAYA Wake up in Sadness…_

 _Here ABHIJEET takes out amount from ATM during Journey and after reaching at Residence engaged KARTIK with VIVEK with a List of Items He will Purchased with Specific amount and Quillas Keys… They Both Left and the Rest One started to Shift Excessive Furniture from DAYA room… they Displaced the wardrobe, Writing table and other Stuff… they also displaced some items from Lounge to make more Empty space…._

 _After an hour, VIVEK and KARTIK came with Items mentioned in List… KARTIK swell face shown that VIVEK told Him that Painful News so without making an Eye contact to anyone… He also engaged in the Work…_

 _ABHIJEET first set that Folding Bed at DAYA room beside His Bed… He used only One side table beside DAYA's bed… Waste Buckets at every place like Bedside, Bedroom, Washroom, Lounge etc with Tissue rolls and Wipes…_

 _RAHUL with KARTIK help slow the showering of Water vapors from His washroom Shower, trying to wipe some items and then both placed the Loose Cloths ABHIJEET told VIVEK to bring on DAYA wardrobe which was now at ABHIJEET room…_

 _VIVEK and FREDDIE Vanish most Items from Refrigerator and added Cold Items like Simple Curd, Fruity Yogurt, Juices, Fruits, Lollies, Ice Creams, Mineral water and all…_

 _Here RAHUL called ACP Sir on ABHIJEET order and told Him to bring DAYA here as they already set the room and all…_

 _After half an hour, Ambulance coming and Staff shifted DAYA at His room in Unconscious mode… ACP Sir Innova already behind Ambulance and after Settling all… Everyone Quietly lost in their thoughts as they have No other Choice…_

 _ABHIJEET sat beside DAYA and weaving in His hairs with Tears and with Passage of time feels a little Shake… DAYA coming back to Conscious state… ABHIJEET instantly Wiped Tears and telling DAYA in Fresh tone…_

 _ABHIJEET: ho gayii Neend poori…_

 _DAYA look at Him for few minutes and then pulled Him and Wrapped His hand around ABHIJEET and ask in Low tone…_

 _DAYA: Boss, Tum Mujh say Naraz tou Nahi ho na…_

 _What ABHIJEET replied except Silence… He just was rubbing His Bhai head to assure Him that He was Not Angry with Him so DAYA must take out that Scare from His heart… ABHIJEET asked again…_

 _ABHIJEET: DAYA, kuch khao gay…? Fruit Yogurt khao gay… FREDDIE laaya hay… Buht Tasty hoga… haan…_

 _DAYA nodded Head in Yes but before that He said to ABHIJEET that He wanted to take a Shower… He was Weak but Not that much so ABHIJEET with His Support stand Him and then say…_

 _ABHIJEET: DAYA, darwaza Lock nahi karna (DAYA turn in Shock) (ABHIJEET again) Main bahar hun aur haan koi Problem ho tou aawaz dena… ok… aur aik minute ruko…_

 _ABHIJEET called RAHUL as per ACP Instruction that they would give much time to ABHIJEET to spend with DAYA so all are in Lounge… RAHUL entered and ABHIJEET left… He take out DAYA Outfits coming back seeing DAYA sat on Bed and placed His Head over RAHUL shoulder… ABHIJEET set His Cloths and with RAHUL Help DAYA again stand and went to Washroom…_

 _Here ABHIJEET look at RAHUL and then tell Him in Low tone with Hurt and pain as…_

 _ABHIJEET: RAHUL, Be brave…._

 _RAHUL look at him and just Hugged Him Tightly… Both trying to Control but its really Difficult and when hearing the Door pushing Voice, Depart… DAYA came out… ABHIJEET grabs Towel and the Shirt from His hand which Confuses DAYA whereas ABHIJEET responded signaling on His arm as…_

 _ABHIJEET: DAYA, pehlay Cream lagwa lo… dekho Hath Swell hona start ho gaya hay…_

 _DAYA did not say anything and sat over Bed… RAHUL rubbing His hairs with Towel while ABHIJEET rubbed that Cream over His arm and after that DAYA wore Shirt and ask…_

 _DAYA: Yaar, ACP Sir hain..?_

 _RAHUL: haan…_

 _DAYA: Bulao un ko…_

 _RAHUL look at ABHIJEET and then moved out where as ABHIJEET called RAJAT and tell Him to bring Fruity Yogurt from Fridge after asking the Flavour from DAYA… Oldie DUO entered after Composing… ACP moved ahead and telling in Smily tone…_

 _ACP: arry Mera Beta tou Naha kr aur bhi Pyara ho gaya hay…_

 _DAYA (look at Him and then ask in Hurt tone): Sir Aap Mujh say Gussa tou nahi hain…_

 _ACP just look at His Deary Son and Hugged Him… He was Ruffling DAYA hairs which Soak His Salty Drops and then Replied…_

 _ACP: bilkul Nahi, bhala koi itnay Pyaray (patting over His Cheek) Betay say Gussa ho ga kya…_

 _RAJAT entered with Yogurt and ACP takes it and tell in Fresh tone after uncovered the Yogurt as…_

 _ACP: chalo Main apnay Betay ko Khilata hun…_

 _He feeds DAYA and after 7/8 Spoons… DAYA moved back so ACP covered the Yogurt_ _again, passed it to FREDDIE who stand beside Him and ABHIJEET gives Him water and then Lie Him… DAYA smiles with…_

 _DAYA: Boss, Main itna bhi Bemaar nahi hun…_

 _ABHIJEET (strong): itna Nahi… Tum Bemaar ho hee nahi… samjhy…_

 _DAYA just look at him and some Tears Drops wiped off by ABHIJEET thumb and after some Silence, He dozed Off as already He was under Medicine effect…_

 _After that ACP look at ABHIJEET and all, having Same Teary and Sorrow shades over their faces… He comes on His Bossy shade as He knew that its really the time where He should be more Composed and Strong than anyone else so ordered…_

 _ACP: ABHIJEET, jao naha kr aao aur (to RAHUL) Tum bhi… (to SACHIN and FREDDIE) Tum Dono ko jo kaha hay jao kr kay aao… (standup with) Hum 20 minute baad phir yahein milein gay (grab ABHIJEET arm as He was looking completely Absent minded and say) ABHIJEET jao…_

 _He looked His Strict Father with teary eyes who wraps His head around His arms and just Whisper to Him with Tears…_

 _ACP: jao Beta… Plz…_

 _He moved although RAHUL, SACHIN and FREDDIE already Left the room… ACP after their Departure look at SALUNKHY who was playing the Role of Silent Visitor say…_

 _ACP: kesay Sanbhalun ga Main yaar in Dono ko…_

 _SALUNKHY wraps Him and after sometime all went to Lounge either DAYA room Door was opened switched on only Night Bulb…_

 _ABHIJEET opened Shower, He feels that the Tears falling over him, the Blood Drops of his Buddy wrapping Him, covered Him… He bursts in Tears and how much Time He did that Nobody counted…_

 _RAHUL also completely Shattered but except Crying they having Nothing in their Hands…_

 _After almost half an hour everyone at Residence Lounge having same Red Swelly faces… RAJAT, SACHIN, FREDDIE and VIVEK already taken out Foods and arranged them in Central table and now ACP sat beside ABHIJEET, taken out Food in Plate and started to giving Him small Bites…_

 _ABHIJEET gulped_ _them without any Words, Sometimes Silent Steps worked More… SALUNKHY doing the Same with RAHUL and after few minutes getting Minimum amount of Food, they Wiped all either ABHIJET jerked Head and rushed towards DAYA room… all behind Him… they heard some Mumble voices from DAYA mouth as He felt pain and Uneasiness but after sometime Voice Lower down so all back and now ACP Sir takes Charge as…_

 _ACP: sub log apnay Khany peeny ka Dihaan rakhein gay… kuch na kuch Samy hr koi DAYA kay sath Bitaye ga… (to ABHIJEET) ABHIJEET raat 8 bajy say subah 8 bajy tak Tum Freely DAYA kay sath raho gay… No Duty hours Barriers… Din kay waqt bhi Chakker lagana aur Phone pr Contact rakhna…_

 _FREDDIE: pr Sir, Hum ABHIJEET Sir ko Free Hand day detay hain kay Wo Ground level pr Chuttiyaan lay lein…_

 _ACP: Nahi FREDDIE, DAYA aur Toot jaye ga… (to ABHIJEET) aur ABHIJEET Tum Usy Bureau bhi la saktay ho agar wo chahye tou… Insist Mut karna… (to RAHUL) RAHUL Tum jis tarah Apni Duty hours manage kr sako (to others) Apni Timming aisi rakhna kay aik do log hamesha DAYA kay sath hun… jesay ek Waqt agar FREDDIE aur VIVEK tou Next day us time to RAJAT aur SACHIN cover karein gay… ABHIJEET aur RAHUL sath hon gay aur Main aur SALUNKHY… (to RAJEEV) RAJEEV Tum tou roz hee Chakker lagao gay…_

 _RAHUL: Sir, AMAN Buht (teary tone) Wo dar gaya hay, pr Wo Apnay DAYA Bhayya kay sath rahy ga…_

 _ACP: haan Theek hay Usy bhi engage rakhna… (to VIVEK) aur MISHA ko bhi lay kr aatay rehna… acha hay DAYA Bacchun mein Behl jaye ga…_

 _RAJEEV (after a minute to ABHIJEET): ABHIJEET, Tumhein kabhi Shak Nahi hua…? DAYA kay Health say ya Weight Loss say..? Tumhein Us kay Room say dawayaan nahi mili…?_

 _ABHIJEET (with Tears): Nahi Yaar, Mujhy kabhi laga hee nahi ya kaho (painful murmur) Main najany kub Us say itna Bekhaber ho gaya kay…_

 _FREDDIE pressed His Shoulder with Crying and connected the Conversation about that Issue as…_

 _FREDDIE: Sweeper nay ek do baar Complain ki kay Bureau Parking mein Usy kabhi kabhi Vomiting ya Blood milta hay.. Hum yehi samjhtay kay shayed kisi Criminal ya Visiter ka ho magar DAYA Sir kay baary mein tou…_

 _ABHIJEET (added): aik tou already 2 months say Na saheh tarah Baat ho pa rahi thi, Na Mulaqat.. Wo Mission pr gaya tou Main yahan tha.. Wo aaya tou Main chala gaya… magar haan… ek do baar Main nay feel kiya kuch Mumble awazein.. Dard ki… Main nay check karny ki koshish ki aur isi beech Mujhy laga DAYA kay room ka Darwaza Locked hay (briefing all) Hum dono kabhi apnay Room kay door Lock kr kay Nahi Sotay… Meray room mein ek Secret way out hay.. Emergency kay liye Hum wohi use kartay hain.. is liyey.. isi tarah DAYA kay Room ki Window mein bhi Hum nay kuch kalakarii ki hay… magar…_

 _ACP: Tum nay DAYA say poocha Nahi…?_

 _ABHIJEET (look at Him and say): Sir, Us nay Mujhy itnay Confidently Jhutlaya kay Main aap ko bata Nhai sakta.. phir kyunkay Raat ka waqt tha.. Mian bhi Neend mein tha.. Mujhy laga shayed Mujhy hee Dhoka hua ho aur phir jub RAJAT nay bataya kay…_

 _SALUNKHY: kya…?_

 _RAJAT: Sir, DAYA Sir Crime Spot pr Behosh ho kr Gir gaye thy, khair Paani daalny say Un ko Hosh aa gaya tha, pr wo baar baar Apna Munh Saaf kartay rahy…_

 _ABHIJEET (adds): RAJAT nay jub ye Baat Mujhy bataii tou Mujhy laga kay shayed DAYA koi aisi Dawa kha raha hay ya kisi Steroids ka istaimal kr raha hay.. jis say Body Fats buht jaldi Burn hotay hain… isi liyey Party pr jany say pehlay Main nay RAHUL say ye Plan discuss kiya ta kay ek tou Sub hon gay tou DAYA zyada panga Nhai kr paye ga aur (signal to ACP) ACP Sir ki maujudgi mein wo Hangama Nahi karay ga aur Complain bhi Nhai.. pr ye sub…_

 _VIVEK: aur abhi bhi DAYA Sir kay Room ko Evacute karnay mein Humein koi bhi dawa Nahi mili, yahan tak kay Un ki Wardrobe, Table, Side tables, washrooms say bhi…_

 _ABHIJEET (low tone): ab batao, koi Soch sakta tha kay ye sub…_

 _Everyone takes Painful Sighs as they have Nothing to do… ABHIJEET quietly moved towards DAYA room… He sat over His bed, grabs His Buddy hand and completely moved to another world where at least He can Cry, Talk and Angry over His Life lying over Bed Motionless…_

 _One by One everyone leave except RAHUL and RAJEEV.. RAJAT also does not Agree to Leave… Oldie DUO after giving so many Support to ABHIJEET leave the Residence with Rest one as they also need some Courage to Sooth their Hearts…_

 _The Night everyone spend at Different places… ACP Sir at His Study Rocking chair… SALUNKHY Sir at His House Lawn bench… FREDDIE and VIVEK at Sea Shore.. SACHIN at Bureau Desk… RAHUL and RAJEEV at Residence Stairs… RAJAT inside Jeep outside the Residence… AMAN over Bed Restless and ABHIJEET beside His Buddy but all have the same Focusing point named DAYA with Same Emotion of Losing a Precious Relation minute after minute…_

 _The New Phase of their lives begins from Morning… with Help of ABHIJEET, DAYA freed from all and on RAJAT insists moved with Him for a Walk… He Stroll slowly without any Support, RAJAT asked time to time about any Difficulty but DAYA denied although RAJAT feels that DAYA takes much time when stepping down from Residence Stairs… Suddenly seeing RAHUL coming out from His House and after seeing DAYA Strolling, moved towards Him…_

 _RAJAT Excused and moving back to give time to Both spending in each other Company, RAHUL deliberately talking in Different Topics and ask…_

 _RAHUL: Nashta kiya..?_

 _DAYA: Nahi, abhi karun ga.. RAJAT zabardasti Mujhy Bahar lay aaya…_

 _RAHUL: acha kiya na, Tum Fresh feel karo gay…_

 _DAYA (look at Him and ask): AMAN zyada Ghabraya tou Nhai…_

 _RAHUL look at Him and Wraps His Shoulder around His Arm.. Both moving till RAJAT called them to come inside as ABHIJEET Prepared Breakfast… DAYA moved with RAHUL and when moved close to Residence feels really Great to have a Piece of Wood in Inclind Shape so DAYA did not have any Problem to covering the Stairs.. He looked at RAJAT and gives Him a Smile having so many Thanks… RAJAT accepted it with so many Tears…_

 _DAYA take Food by Himself at Dinning Chair although Thrice trying to Stop DAYA just to Protect Him from Pain but after feeling His Silence after this Denying, all exchange Glances and ABHIJEET sat DAYA over Chair… all taking Breakfast but obviously DAYA takes only Few Bites.. He asked…_

 _DAYA: Yaar, Chai kahan hay..?_

 _ABHIJEET: Milk piyo… Chai…_

 _DAYA (request tone): Yaar, Thori sii day do…_

 _RAHUL (standup with): Main ly kr aata hun…_

 _He moved inside just to Compose Himself and when get back, ABHIJEET shifted DAYA to Bed.. who takes Tea but after One Sip, give back it to RAJAT… RAHUL slowly pressing His Foot Soles… ABHIJEET giving Him Milk and in that process, He laid again…_

 _Today ABHIJEET was there and from time to time Team members coming to Meet Him either Oldie DUO gives DAYA Company at Dinner… Tonight FREDDIE and VIVEK with ABHIJEET at Residence and after some Casual Chit Chats as FREDDIE really presenting Himself mainly and VIVEK deliberately Pulling His Leg brings Smile over DAYA Lips…_

 _When they all are about to Sleep… DAYA look at ABHIJEET who increase AC Thermostat and say…_

 _DAYA: ABHI (ABHIJEET come close to Him, DAYA added) yaar RAHUL aur AMAN say kaho.. yahan aa jayey.. Guest room mein…_

 _ABHIJEET without any word moved Head in Yes and started Rubbing his Fingers inside DAYA hairs which Sooths Him and after sometime He went to Sleep…_

 _Next day ABHIJEET tell RAHUL what DAYA said to Him… He looked at ABHIJEET in Confusion… who said ahead…_

 _ABHIJEET (low tone) Yaar, Mujhy Nhai malum Us nay aisa kyun kaha pr (grab His Palm with) aa jao Yaar… plz Meray Bhai ka kaha…_

 _RAHUL without a Minute loss Hugged Him and Shifted DUO Residence without any Query or Argument… He got DAYA Medicine from Guest room after reconfirming it from RAJEEV but now what they said except taking painful Sighs… All feels DAYA comes in Relax shade and all knew why He did that just to Live maximum Minutes with His Close ones…_

 _The Tough task for everyone started, it's really difficult to hide the pain and tolerate the pain of the dear one, but they all tried and somehow successful as well... All as per ACP Sir Instructions and grouping engaged with their work, although DAYA also managed well and cooperate with them..._

 _Here ABHIJEET trying to change DAYA direction in sleep and for this He wanted a Cushion... He called VIVEK in low tone, who came with Cushion and both adjusted Cushions and came out... ABHIJEET feels that VIVEK wanted to say something to him but hesitated so He asked by himself as..._

 _ABHIJEET: Kya hua VIVEK.? Kuch kehna hay Kya...?_

 _VIVEK look at him and before He started... ABHIJEET ask a supplementary Question as..._

 _ABHIJEET: VIVEK, FREDDIE Theek hay na (sad tone) Zyada Roya tou Nahi..._

 _VIVEK: pata nahi Sir, Chup ho gaye hain... Aaj Subah MANISHA bhabi nay bhi call kr Kay poocha tou main nay bata diya... Rony lagi... Keh rahi theen... Bhagwaan DAYA Sir ko jaldi acha kr day ga..._

 _ABHIJEET takes a sad sigh and then again repeated His first query about what VIVEK wanted to Share with Him... VIVEK started..._

 _VIVEK (with sigh): Sir, ACP Sir nay Mujhy kaha tha Kay MISHA ko lay kr aana pr..._

 _ABHIJEET (cutting in hurry): VIVEK, Main samjhta hun... Tum pareshan Mut ho... MISHA ki safety..._

 _VIVEK look at Him with Hurt which shuts ABHIJEET mouth! while He continued from the last word of his sentence as..._

 _VIVEK: Sir darasal DAYA Sir nay Aaj Mujhy kaha Kay main MISHA ko nahi loan (ABHIJEET shocked, VIVEK added) Haan Sir, unhun nay kaha Kay Cancer bhaly he Contiguous_ _Disease Nahi hay... pr MISHA ek Rare Disease say fight kr rahi hay tou shayed..._

 _ABHIJEET Quiets, yes they all forget this thing and DAYA point out this one at right time... RAJEEV who came earlier and now after checking DAYA BP and Pulse rate coming out side sat at one of Terrace chair and say..._

 _RAJEEV: haan DAYA ka kehna Theek hay... MISHA ka case alug hay… Us pr kisi aur ki disease kay germs Kesy effect Kartay hain… kehna Mushkil hay (to VIVEK) Tum Us ki SKYPE per baat kyun nahi karwa detay DAYA say..._

 _VIVEK: Arry Haan, ye tou main nay socha hee nahi..._

 _RAJEEV: Chalo ab tou Soch Liya na..._

 _VIVEK: jee..._

 _RAJEEV: ABHIJEET, Mujhy Tum say Kuch baat Karni hay,.._

 _VIVEK instantly standup as He feels that RAJEEV does not want his appearance here that why using this sentence so He moved inside to give Compny to FREDDIE who Quietly sat on DAYA room... Here ABHIJEET in panic..._

 _ABHIJEET: Kya hua RAJEEV, DAYA tou Theek..._

 _RAJEEV (relax him with): Relax ABHIJEET, Wo Theek hay pr haan Us ko Injection lagy ga tou Tum log prepare ho Jao aur thora buht DAYA ko bhi tayyar karo ta kay achanak Us pr Mental load na paray..._

 _ABHIJEET (with tears): Buht takleef hogi Kya..?_

 _RAJEEV pressed his Shoulder and after that all moved inside... RAHUL already called ABHIJEET that He will come late and ABHIJEET knew that now after relieving of that News, He mostly spend Time at sea beach while AMAN with FREDDIE and VIVEK..._

 _ABHIJEET started to Preparing DAYA about giving Injection process from time to time to Relax Him and Sooth His Stress emotions Casually as pr RAJEEV Suggestion from few days…_

 _From Last day, DAYA showing some Irritation and Anger in so many things.. He turned to a Stubborn Person and as per DR GUPTA Advise, It will Happened so all take it with Ease…_

 _DAYA mostly Struggling to take out His foot from FREDDIE grip... With passage of time He was Irritating and feeling handicapped although it's just his Thought... today same happened and He bursts out against all Four as..._

 _DAYA (angry): Kya hay... Haan... nahi dabao pair... Dus baar kaha hay... Nahi acha lagta Mujhy... Lagta hay mazoor ho Gaya Hun main... Kyun Mujhy Beemaar banany pr tuly huay ho..._

 _Here ABHIJEET wanted to enter in this but RAHUL stopped Him by grabbing His arm and say in strong tone..._

 _RAHUL: nahi un ko Apni larai khud larny do..._

 _ABHIJEET look at Him and agreed with His point, they all hearing the whole argument session from outside the room..._

 _RAJAT (straight tone): Sir, Humein malum hay, Hum Aap Kay Apnay nahi... Pr itny Paraye bhi nahi hain..._

 _DAYA (head down): nahi mera matlab..._

 _FREDDIE (hurt tone): Haan aap ka matlab yaqeenun yehi tha... Hum shayed Kuch Na kr payein Sir, pr Aap Kay liyey Muhabbat tou Mehsus kr saktay hain.. Dua tou kr sakty hain.. Apnay honay ka ihsas dila sakty hain... Khidmat kr saktay..._

 _DAYA (tense interruption): Nahi, FREDDIE, main ye nahi kehna chah..._

 _VIVEK (cutting): Kya aap kisi lalach Kay liye MISHA ki care karty hain... Kya kisi nay bhi kabhi aap ki Muhabbat ko ghalat kaha... Aap ko Us ki care karny say roka..._

 _SACHIN (added with tears): DAYA Sir, ye Hum Apnay liye Kartay hain... (Low) Haan agar Aap pasand..._

 _His Sentence Unfinished as DAYA wraps all his Buddies who started Crying in his loving soothing Shell brought Smiles on all faces outside..._

 _Mostly DAYA went to wash room when feeling Vomiting ignoring all lectures of ABHIJEET, RAHUL and RAJEEV who mostly told him not to exert much and used waste Buckets..._

 _Tonight He feels Uneasiness so told RAHUL to change the Bracket Fan direction… RAHUL first tried but He felt that it was hard so standup over Chair and starting to change the direction with Hard hand and during this His focus little Deflect from DAYA…_

 _Between these minutes, DAYA feels something and rushed to Wash room because of rushing hit with bed and fell on floor… RAHUL jumped from chair after hearing that while ABHIJEET coming inside with DAYA scream… Both trying to grab him with..._

 _ABHIJEET: DAYA, Kya hua, Tum uthy kyun..?_

 _DAYA (trying to move): Mujhy Vomiting.,.._

 _Both take him to wash room and he puked out lots of blood there… after coming back, ABHIJEET wipes his mouth and whole face having a big wound so started scolding..._

 _ABHIJEET: mana kiya hay na... Itnay waste Basket kyun laaya hun... Kya pareshani hay... Haan (tense seeing the wound) Dekho kitni Bari Chout..._

 _He felt someone ringing the door bell, AMAN opened main door as He was at door of DAYA room in tension… RAJEEV coming with..._

 _RAJEEV: hello Chotay, (tense to see his face) Kya hua ... DAYA..._

 _He rushed DAYA room and got the whole issue, went back to his car, taken out first aid Kit and sat over DAYA bed and started Dressing either ABHIJEET Lecture going on..._

 _RAJEEV during Dressing look at RAHUL and signal him to take ABHIJEET outside the room… RAHUL just grabs ABHIJEET arm and take him outside… RAJEEV asked..._

 _RAJEEV: DAYA, dekha na kitni Chout lug gayii... ABHIJEET saheh keh raha hy na... Dekho Usy kitna Dukh ..._

 _DAYA (cutting in stern tone): Mujhy us say zyada Dukh hoga jub wo meray waste vomiting say bhara bag us waste basket say Dispose off Karay ga..._

 _For a moment everyone pause including RAJEEV and the Rest Three outside the room wrapped in Painful aura…DAYA added in tears..._

 _DAYA: Yaar wo waqt na aaye Kay meray bhai ko aisa Karna... (After a second control over His emotions with) jub tak main ja sakta Hun tab tak tou Usy bacha lun..._

 _RAJEEV quietly engaged in dressing and when went to wash his hand, turn and ask in tough tone..._

 _RAJEEV: agar Tum is waqt hospital mein hoty aur koi staff Tumharay yehi saaray Kaam kr raha hota tou Kya Tum ek pal ko bhi ye sub sochtay... (DAYA head down) (RAJEEV added) Tum is waqt hum sub ko bhi wohi Staff samjh lo..._

 _After sometime RAJEEV lie down DAYA giving Him a Painkiller and then coming out and same time door bell again rings, RAHUL Opened door and found ASHOKE... RAJEEV updated him the recent incident when He was examining DAYA as..._

 _RAJEEV: Main nay Usy neend ki dawa dii hay, buht Mild dose hay..._

 _ASHOKE: Theek hay..._

 _ASHOKE sat in front of ABHIJEET, RAHUL and RAJEEV also sat while He told AMAN to sit with DAYA who moved to DAYA room… ASHOKE grabs ABHIJEET hand and said..._

 _ASHOKE: ABHIJEET, DAYA ko kal Pehla Injection lagy ga... (with sigh) Buht takleef hogi Yaar, buht Tarpay ga wo… Vomiting bhi usual say Zyada hogi aur Ceekhy chillaye ga bhi... buht Himmat say rehna hay... Wesay is Kay Pair kyun swell hain Aaj...?_

 _RAHUL: Yaar Subah say Gussa kr raha hy… Walk bhi nahi ki... Kisi ko Pair dabany bhi nahi diya... Medicine bhi buht mushkilun say khai hay..._

 _ASHOKE: hmmm, aisa tou hoga... chirchipan aa gaya hay ab... khair (to ABHIJEET) kal Tum ko yahein rehna hay... DR GUPTA nay direct ACP Sir say baat ki hay tou kal Subah wo aur SALUNKHY Sir bhi hon gay... First Injection hay na... tou DAYA ko thora Handle karna hoga aur ye bhi dekhna hay Kay wo kitna Tolerate kr pata hay... Usy Garmi buht lagy gi... Kal Subah Usy thori walk karwa Lena aur phir wo Naha lay... aur haan (exchange glance with RAJEEV and then added) DAYA kay liyey Hum nay New Water Bed arrange karwaya hay... (pressing ABHIJEET palm who wanted to say something) befikr raho... Hum sub ki mehnat Kay paisay hain Yaar... Ab DAYA Apnay Abdominal Parts pr zyada weight nahi day paye ga... Is liye... Jub wo kal Subah walk Karay ga Tumharay sath tou Hum bed change kr dein gay… Main bhi Subah aa jaon ga... Usy loose kapray pehnana aur haan Breakfast karwa dena... Jitna bhi khaye... Koshish Karna Doodh ya Dahi khaye thora... acha haan... ho sakta hay Injection Kay baad raat tak wo Kuch zyada Khany ko mangy aam Dino say... Ghabrana nahi... Kuch spicy bhi khana chahye Jesy kabab, Chicken tou day dena... Jitna khaye baqi chor day... Ok... aur sub say ihem (sad tone) Kya haal kr liya hay Tum logun nay apna Yaar...?_

 _ABHIJEET (teary tone): Yaar, Meray Bhai Kay Halaq say niwala nahi uter raha aur Tum log kehtay ho Main pait Bhar Kay khaon... Wo dard say Tarapta rahy aur Main poori Neend lun…_

 _ASHOKE (tough tone): haan, (ABHIJEET and RAHUL look at Him and down their heads) (ASHOKE added) pata hay Patient isi cheez say zyada Dard feel karta hay... ACP Sir nay aur DR GUPTA nay samjhaya tha na kay Tum sub he Us ki shakti ho, Himmat ho... Kya Usy nahi dikhta ya samjh aata kay Us ki wajah say Tum logun ka ye haal ho gaya hay... (low tone) Yaar plz ABHIJEET, kahein wo itna na Toot jaye Kay itna waqt bhi Kum par jaye plz..._

 _ABHIJEET, RAHUL quietly heard all with Pain.. They knew ASHOKE was correct but what they will do about their Hearts... after a minute ASHOKE again added..._

 _ASHOKE: RAJEEV nay DAYA ko dawa dii hay... Wo Aaram say Soye ga... Tum log bhi Poori neend lo... Kal say is Task ka sub say mushkil phase start ho raha hay... (Suddenly He turned back as He sensed Someone, found AMAN stand there quietly so added) AMAN, Tumharay DAYA Bhayya kuch aur khatay hain... Koi Toffee ya aisa hee Kuch..._

 _AMAN (crying tone): jee Lollipop ..._

 _ASHOKE: Theek kal hr flavor ka lolly Lana aur Usy fridge mein thora rakh kr DAYA Bhayya ko waqfy waqfy say khilatay rehna... (Standup with) Main chalta hun... Kal Subah aaon ga (To RAHUL in whisper tone) AMAN ko College bhej dena... Buht Blood vomiting hogi... shayed wo Dar jaye... Ok... 3/4 ghanty Injection Kay baad hee DAYA ki Body medicine say react Karna start Karay gi... (RAHUL nodded) (ASHOKE to RAJEEV) Tum nahi Jao gay..?_

 _RAJEEV: nahi Yaar, Main rukun ka Aaj..._

 _ASHOKE nodded pressed his palm when Shake hand with all and then left... Here ABHIJEET asked..._

 _ABHIJEET: RAJEEV, Kuch Khao gay..?_

 _RAJEEV: Nahi, pr Chai piyun ga agar Tum Dono bhi meray sath piyo tou..._

 _RAHUL nodded and moved to make Tea... They take Tea and moved to respective room for next day task without knowing that RAJEEV used pills in their tea as pr ASHOKE plan just to relax them for tomorrow..._

 _Next morning ABHIJEET wake up DAYA who asked after feeling the drowsiness as..._

 _DAYA: Arry Subah ho gayii Boss..._

 _ABHIJEET: haan thori walk karty hain… dekho (signaling him to look at windowpane where he removed the curtain) kitna acha Mausam ho raha hy na..._

 _DAYA look at Weather and then with ABHIJEET help stand and after freed from all usual, moved out with ABHIJEET and starting Strolling... ABHIJEET asked..._

 _ABHIJEET: acha lug raha hy na..._

 _DAYA (smile): Haan, Tum Bureau Nahi Jao gay...?_

 _ABHIJEET: Yaar, Mausam itna Aafat ho raha hay, soch raha hun Sub ko yahein bula lun..._

 _DAYA (moving head): Haan phir hum log na Sea Side chalein gay aur Pakoray bhi khayein gay..._

 _ABHIJEET hurts and before He say something, ASHOKE car coming, Stopped and DAYA moving towards him to Meet him..._

 _DAYA: Hello DR. ASHOKE... Aap itni Subah..._

 _ASHOKE: O. Bhai, aadha din carh gaya hay..._

 _DAYA: hahahahha, ek tou aap ki mushkil language... Ye carh gaya matlab...?_

 _ASHOKE: matlab Suraj itna ooper aa gaya hay... (signaling to Sun)Dekho..._

 _DAYA smiles and ABHIJEET takes him inside for showering... ASHOKE, RAHUL and RAJEEV instantly changed DAYA bed which comes after DAYA departure to washroom..._

 _When He was coming out, completely Surprised after seeing a New Bed with Oldie DUO and ask..._

 _DAYA: Sir, aap log...?_

 _ACP: haan, lo Bhae ... DAYA Apnay new bed pr Beth kr is ka Upghatan tou karo..._

 _DAYA smiles and sit on it... SALUNKHY telling him something Secret after Tilting Himself towards DAYA…_

 _SALUNKHY: DAYA bacchy achi tarah dekh lo Bed... abhi hum nay poori payment nahi ki hay..._

 _DAYA (laughing): Kya Sir, aap bhi... buht acha bed hay... bus thora neecha hy..._

 _RAJEEV: Chalo isy Ooncha kr dety hain..._

 _DAYA (feeling the bed pulled up due to pully so said): ABHI nay liya hay na..._

 _ACP: haan ABHIJEET nay liya hay... acha Tum Saheh tarah Pair ooper kar kay Betho..._

 _DAYA (look at ACP and ask): Sir, ab bata bhi dijye..._

 _Obviously He is a Sharp CID officer got that something important be there behind this unexpected visit of all at unexpected time..._

 _ACP Ignore His Query and started to feed Him Breakfast consisted of Bread, Curd and Milk given by RAHUL to Him and after sometime DAYA again asked and before ACP Sir replied… a New voice raise as…_

 _DR. GUPTA: arry Mujhy Welcome karnay aayein hain sub…_

 _DAYA (little erect mode with): arry Dr sahib aap… kesay hain…?_

 _DR. GUPTA: dekho lo… Handsome and Smart… soch raha hun Shadi kr lun… (DAYA started laughing fills everyone heart with sooth who smiles, DR added) Batao kis say karun…?_

 _DAYA (naughty): Katrina say kr lein…_

 _: Nahi bhae… Lambi hay.. Meray sath achi Nahi lagy gi…_

 _All started laughing including DAYA… ABHIJEET in Smiling moved towards and just in Smiling pressed His Shoulder… He turned to him and just in a Look confirmed that ABHIJEET wanted to say something before that Injection… said deliberately to ABHIJEET…_

 _: ABHIJEET, Mujhy hath Dhonay hain…_

 _ABHIJEET takes Him to His room who gives a Meaningful Glance towards ACP Sir; SALUNKHY also behind Him and RAJEEV and ASHOKE already Outside so joined them… ABHIJEET told about DAYA Views regarding that Vomiting in Waste Basket and added…_

 _ABHIJEET (low tone): Sir, ASHOKE nay jesa bataya aur aap nay bhi pehlay kaha tha kay DAYA ko Injection kay baad Buht Vomiting hogi tou…_

 _(after thinking): aik kaam karo… wash room mein ek Folding Chair rakh do… abhi tou ye karo… baad mein dekhtay hain… (to ASHOKE) aa jao…_

 _Here ACP Sir briefed DAYA just to Prepare Him about the Treatment with some Soothing Lecture with rubbing continuously over His arm as…_

 _ACP: itna Bahadur Beta hay Mera… (grab His Hand) Main tou khud is say (looking all and added in Smile) Himmat leta hun…_

 _DAYA gives a Faint smile and then entered with ABHIJEET, ASHOKE and RAJEEV… all attentive… DR GUPTA sat over Bed, taken out a container from His Bag and rubbing DAYA arm with Alcohol_ _Swab and with Smile pinched the Needle of Injection inside His arm and during this said…_

 _: DAYA, jesay hee Vomiting feel ho… Bata dena…_

 _DAYA nodded in Yes… ABHIJEET placed folding chair inside washroom door and ASHOKE pulled up the Bed although ACP Sir continuously rubbing His hand over DAYA arm and hairs…_

 _All Liquid entered inside DAYA veins and after around Half an Hour, DAYA felt Vomiting and rushed towards Washroom and that Procedure of Vomiting with some Intervels going on till 3 hours…_

 _ABHIJEET really Calmed Himself either after Every time seeing Such Blood coming out from DAYA mouth gives Him Sharp Pain and after almost 4 hours…. DAYA little Settled…_

 _still in Residence for any Emergency and after that signaled ABHIJEET to lay down DAYA on Bed, Wiped his mouth, Face, Hands with Wipes… His Face was turned White and his Lips looking Dry but still He was trying to give Smile and after sometime RAHUL came with Juice on ASHOKE suggestion and ABHIJEET giving it to DAYA and after that due to Tiredness DAYA Sleeps…_

 _Before left the room with some suggestions… ABHIJEET left the room, entered inside His room, locked the door and His Loud Crying Shattered Everyone… All having Tears in their eyes… patted over ACP Sir Shoulder who wipes His Tears and after telling Him that He will visited after 10 days leave the Residence…_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:** A Bog Thank You so much... Plz Dunt Cried Much as Flood Warning Release at FF..._

* * *

 _ **NANDITA...** hmmmm... No Katti Plz... _

* * *

_**MRF** and **KUKI17...** I m so Sorry to Remind U such Painful days, as I was also going through these days when My Father had Fight with This Cruel Disease..._

* * *

 _ **HONEY...** I m again Expecting such a Big Review from You after This Chapter as well..._

* * *

 _ **BLUE FAIRY...** that Incident related to My Other Stories Posted at IF..._

* * *

 _ **PAPPAIS...** WOW, U are here as well..._

* * *

 _Again a Big Thank You to **KRITTIKA, NANDITA, MRF, HONEY, KUKI17, DAP, BLUE FAIRY, TOPAZ, LOVE ABHI, LOVE DAYA, MISTIC MORNING, SHEENUM, DRIZZLE, GUEST, SAMEER, AKANSHA, NILPARI, NAINA MALIK, PRIYA, GUEST, PAPPAIS, RSR** and Other Silent Readers..._

* * *

 _Because of ASHOKE advice, RAHUL already engaged KARTIK to Pick AMAN from College and drop Him at Residence after some time so AMAN came after everything Wiped out either Officers leave the Residence too and all back on Proportion…_

 _AMAN placed the Lollies inside Fridge and Checked DAYA, found Him Sleeping so moved to Guest room for Changing…_

 _DAYA wake up at Evening in between that ABHIJEET already coming after going to Bureau… ABHIJEET smiles after seeing Him and say…_

 _ABHIJEET: aur bhae, kya Irady hain…?_

 _DAYA (seating but RAJAT stayed Him with Pulling up the Bed and say): DAYA Sir, kuch khayeiin gay..?_

 _DAYA (to ABHIJEET): Yaar Mujhy Khicri khani hay…_

 _After how many days, He demands something to eat.. ABHIJEET nodded in Smile and went towards Kitchen while DAYA said to RAJAT…_

 _DAYA: RAJAT, Mujhy Chilled Paani pilao.. Baraf daal kr…_

 _RAJAT moved and take Chilled water and drank it to DAYA, while AMAN coming up with Lolly and Ipad, Sat beside DAYA, gave Him Lolly and started to Play with Him who was enjoying Icy Lolly while RAJAT in Smile fixed the TV with SACHIN inside DAYA room…_

 _ABHIJEET came with Khichri and DAYA almost ate 1/3_ _rd_ _of it which gives a Happiness to Everyone with Juice… He told ABHIJEET…_

 _DAYA: Boss, Sea side chalein..?_

 _ABHIJEET: Kal Shaam ko DAYA… Theek… aaj Injection laga hay na… itna Exertion acha nahi.. Travelling bhi Lambi ho jaye gi…_

 _DAYA (making sad face with): acha pr Main Late late kr Thak gaya hun Yaar…_

 _ABHIJEET (giving space): arry tou kis nay kaha hay Leto… jao thora Ghoom Phir kr aao… SACHIN aur RAJAT jao DAYA ko lay jao aur haan aatay huay Bread bhi lay aana…_

 _Both nodded Head and DAYA moved with them even AMAN also joined them… here ABHIJEET asked this to ASHOKE in Call who told…_

 _ASHOKE: haan lay jao.. bus Waste Bucket sath rakhna ya Paper bags… aur haan Subah lay jana ya Shaam mein… warna Dhoop mein usy Buht garmi lagy gi…_

 _ABHIJEET Thanked Him and the Rest Party takes Meal and after DAYA coming up, the Remaining Officers took Meal and the day ended smoothly…_

 _Here ABHIJEET did not break this news that He was taking DAYA to Sea side just to give all Surprise but before leaking that Surprise DAYA condition turned Bad.. the Pain and Vomiting completely Tired Him although He was really Cried on that pain which cant tolerated by Him…_

 _The Whole Family Disturbed and Tensed… there Professional and Personal both lives ruined; so many time they Scolded by their Superiors but Ignore all as this time the Dear One was More Important than anything else…_

 _From Morning DAYA Screaming that He felt extreme Pain… DR GUPTA, ASHOKE and RAJEEV already told them that its happening and with Days passing turned More panicked_ _all… DAYA just said…_

 _DAYA (with tears): ABHI, Mujhy Buht dard… (ABHIJEET already grabbed his Head, ACP Sir creasing His hairs and SALUNKHY Sir rubbing His arm to sooth Him) (DAYA added) Yaar, Sach… Shayed… Yaar AC chala do… plz… Meray ander Aag…_

 _The AC was Full either the Ceiling, Bracket and Pedestal_ _Fan already there and after sometime ACP Ordered VIVEK…_

 _ACP: VIVEK, jao kisi ko lay kr aao, (to SACHIN) SACHIN foran ek aur Split DAYA kay room mein lagwao aur ye lo (giving His Debt card) jaldi.. move…_

 _SACHIN Hesitated to grab Card even ABHIJEET tried but right now His Focus was His Buddy… SACHIN rushed and after an hour, they fixed another Split inside DAYA room…_

 _DAYA cant understand as Sometime He was just Crying, screaming and Dozing off too and when the room completely turned Cold… DAYA Internal Burning little Lower… He was without any Chadder or Quilt while Officers feeling Shiver because of Weather inside room… DAYA bit Relax so saying after seeing all in Tension and tears in Smiley tone…_

 _DAYA: Main tou Polar Bear ban gaya…_

 _ACP (smiles back): Tum tou ho hee Humaray Pyaray say Bear…_

 _DAYA (crack tone): Sir, Bhaloo Mar bhi tou jatay hain na…_

 _All Hurts badly after hearing such Hurt and Cracked tone with such painful Sentence… ACP weaved inside His hairs.. His Voice Shivers with Tears but He said…_

 _ACP: DAYA, Hum nay Faisla kiya tha na kay Hum koi Dil dukhanay wali Baat nahi karein gay…_

 _DAYA moved Head in Yes.. SALUNKHY Wiped His Tears shedding over Pillow and ACP Sir started something to Sooth this Bear as…_

 ** _ACP: aa aa ja…._**

 ** _Uran khatoly pe…_**

 _ABHIJEET tried to run out from here as He could not bear such Pain but His Palm inside His Bear Grip so He cant move just look at His Sleepy eyes with Tears and after DAYA Deep Sleep, Left the room Instantly…_

 _Today ABHIJEET gathering empty wipes Boxes, changed DAYA towel and in between that DAYA who was freeing from shower and now finishing his work and sat over Bed told ABHIJEET..._

 _DAYA: pata hay Boss, Aaj Main jub brush kr raha tha na tou Mujhy laga meray Baal Kum ho gaye hain..._

 _ABHIJEET: DAYA... (Come to him and say in low) Injection Kay Side effects mein Baal girna bhi hay..._

 _DAYA look at him without any Word... ABHIJEET waited for some response but feel that DAYA quietly lay down Hurt Him more... He just pat over his shoulder and coming out..._

 _DAYA now comes in panic…. RAJAT and SACHIN tried a lot that He comes in stable state and went to Rest room but He denied... With time intervals DAYA reminds His own words to ABHIJEET as..._

 ** _DAYA: Arry boss… Tum Jao... Main Theek hun aur Yaar RAJAT aur SACHIN hain na yahan... Phir Tum bhi jaldi aa Jao gay..._**

 _But He can't expected that this_ _ **JALDI**_ _come much late although He knew ABHIJEET tried to come here as early as possible..._

 _Basically today DAYA demanded ABHIJEET to take Him to Bureau... ABHIJEET was not interested but after feeling His Boredom either RAHUL also in favor of DAYA brought Him here and on DAYA demand went for Investigation as DAYA did not want that He showed any kind of Irresponsibility towards His Duty just because of DAYA health but now DAYA felt its Difficult..._

 _Here ACP Sir was in a Meeting so RAJAT can't contact to Him... ABHIJEET told Him in Call that they will be there in few minutes when SACHIN called ABHIJEET and Updating Him about DAYA Panic state but now ABHIJEET called back to RAJAT and told Him that it's little Difficult for them to come early as they Stuck in Traffic..._

 _RAJAT and SACHIN offered DAYA to Drop Him in Residence but He again Denied and not to give him Stress Both just exchanging tense glances and in between that SACHIN got an Idea and discussed it to RAJAT who pat on his Shoulder and instantly call to that Person who just say that He will be there in 5 minutes..._

 _He entered and Both Officers takes a Relaxing Sigh who coming inside with murmuring..._

 _SALUNKHY: Haan Bhae, kahan hay Tumhara ACP aur (pretending that He come to meet ACP but come in Shock and Happy after seeing DAYA so changed the sentence as) arry DAYA bacchy Tum Kub aaye... (Turn to both) aur Tum logun nay Mujhy bataya bhi nahi... (towards DAYA) Arry yahan kyun Bethy ho DAYA... Chalo Ander (stand him with SACHIN help and take him inside Rest room and lay him on Bed with) yahan betho... Pata hay Tumharay bureau ki chair itni Choti hain Kay Mujh say tou betha nahi jata.. (DAYA smiles and SALUNKHY adds) SACHIN Jao ice Cream lay kr aao..._

 _DAYA (amaze tone): Sir aap Ice Cream khayein gay..?_

 _SALUNKY: Arry sirf Main nahi (popping Tissue and Wipes DAYA Forehead with) Hum sub khayein gay (to SACHIN) Tum abhi tak yahein khary ho SACHIN, jaldi Jao... (to DAYA) ACP kay na honay ka Faida tou Utha Lein aur ye bhi dekh letay hain kay Kaun Pehly Ice cream khata hay..._

 _DAYA (with proud): Sir, Main tou 1 minute mein Ice Cream kha leta Hun..._

 _SALUNKHY (shock): Stick Samait..._

 _DAYA started laughing which relaxed RAJAT and after few minutes, SACHIN coming with Ice Cream… they all enjoyed it either DAYA did not eat it completely but Half of it and in between that ABHIJEET comes with team and settled down DAYA with help of FREDDIE and VIVEK to Quillas, look at SALUNKHY and Thanked him before leaving Bureau as..._

 _ABHIJEET: Thank You Sir..._

 _SALUNKHY just look at him, pat on his Shoulder and went from there with only two words as_ _ **JEETY RAHO**_ _... He was Hurt Badly as found the Man who had eaten buckets of Ice cream now did not take few Bites of it..._

 _Here DAYA discussing this Ice Cream race to all in Quillas with continuous smile as..._

 _DAYA: Boss, SALUNKHY Sir na buht Fast Fast (laugh) Ice Cream khatay hain..._

 _All smiles on his_ _ **FAST FAST**_ _and ABHIJEET just thinking that some times some people absorb around so smoothly that they can't think about them much and felt that they were part of their surroundings..._

 _After 5 days of First Injection, DAYA feeling Good and Relaxed so ABHIJEET revealed_ _that Sea Side Surprise… In Evening,_ _DAYA went with ABHIJEET, RAJAT, AMAN, VIVEK and FREDDIE… He was very much excited either He was too much weak but His Excitement at its peak..._

 _He moved out from vehicle with ABHIJEET support and moved ahead... He really feels so happy and refresh and after half an hour when ABHIJEET asked from him for moving back, DAYA replied..._

 _DAYA (soggy tone): thori Der baad..._

 _ABHIJEET feels that DAYA can't properly stand either His soles started Swells up, ABHIJEET moved, roaming around and tell all in worrying tone..._

 _ABHIJEET (worry tone): Yaar, koi Khali Bench dekho... DAYA abhi nahi Jana chah raha..._

 _VIVEK (instantly): Sir, aik minute, (to RAJAT) Sir, Gari ki Chabi dein... Main abhi aata hun..._

 _RAJAT gave him Keys and after a minute when VIVEK coming back leaving all in confusion, smiles comes on every faces as He comes back with a Folding Chair... He passed it to ABHIJEET with..._

 _VIVEK: Sir, hum log jub MISHA ko ly kr jaty hain na tou hamesha ek Chair bhi sath rakhty hain kyunky wo jaldi Thak jati hay aur phir zaruri nahi Kay koi Khali bench bhi mily..._

 _ABHIJEET just pat on his cheek while FREDDIE was proud on him and ABHIJEET gave that Chair to DAYA, after few minutes DAYA said..._

 _DAYA: ABHI (ABHIJEET say hmmm) (DAYA adds) Mujhy Bhutta khana hay..._

 _RAJAT already went to buy it but when ABHIJEET gave Him after taking out the corns... He just ate two and then give back all to ABHIJEET who really Sad… DAYA demands with such Excitement but after taking a bit… His provoke level was completely vanished..._

 _They moved for Residence after an hour in which nothing much happened during their Return Journey…_

 _Here DAYA Tired, He feels ABHIJEET and all also feeling Dull so after taking Shower.. He told ABHIJEET and all when Lying over His Bed with…_

 _DAYA: Yaar, tum log bhi Fresh ho jao aur ABHI (ABHIJEET look at Him) (DAYA in Ordering tone) Tum Naha kr aa kr Foran Yahn (signal Bed) So…_

 _ABHIJEET moved after nodding His head in Yes in Smile to Feel the Ordering Tone from His Younger Brother after ages… All after Freshen up Lying here and there and DAYA already in Sleepy mode…_

 _ABHIJEET came out after taking Shower, laid over Bed placed beside DAYA bed and falls asleep Fast…_

 _DAYA feeling some Uneasiness, His Instincts feeling some Sobbing voice, He opened His eyes found AMAN placed Head over His Bed and Crying Slowly… After feeling Movement in DAYA body, He wanted to rush out but caught by DAYA, who said to Him…_

 _DAYA: idhar aao AMAN..._

 _AMAN come Close to DAYA, who sat on Bed and then Wraps this Small Kid who started Crying by placing his head over DAYA chest… DAYA started..._

 _DAYA: AMAN, Jana tou sub ko hee hay na Baccha... Kisi ko jaldi.. Kisi ko Der say... hain na... (He griped tight over DAYA) (DAYA started Ruffling his hairs and added) Bilkul aisay hee Jesy Notice Board pr Pehlay mera naam aa gaya... aisay nahi Roty Na baccha... Tumhein tou Buht bahadur banna hay... Yaad hay Aaj say Buht saal Pehly Tumhein RAHUL nay sanbhala tha... Hain na... tou ab Beta Tumhein Us ko sanbhalna hay... ab Tumhein Bara banna hay... aur Mujhy pata hay ye Chotu sa Beta Zarur sub ko sanbhal lay ga.. Khud ko bhi... (after a minute feeling AMAN calm down so said) Beta RAHUL ka khayal rakhna... Tumhein malum hay na wo Mujh say kitna Attach hay... bus Usy tootny Mut dena... (with cry) Usy bacha Lena aur Meray bhai ko bhi... (grabbing his Palms and ask) Tum khayal rakkho gay na meray Boss ka... (AMAN nodded with tears) (DAYA added) haan ABHI ka Buhnt Dihaan rakhna.. RAHUL ka Buht Khayal.. Meray Boss ko Bacha Lena..._

 _The Person slept beside his Bed trying to Control on his Body movements while He can't able to control over His Tears soaked by the Pillow..._

 _Today after coming back from Strolling, DAYA with difficulty sat over couch and ask ABHIJEET who was scolding him to move on... DAYA asked..._

 _DAYA: Boss, kitnay Dino say saheh tarah Khana nahi khaya, Soye nahi ho... Haan... Yaar apna tou khayal rakhna paray ga na... (Painful smile) kal Main nahi rahun ga tou Tum... (He quiets after seeing his Bhai scattered face and call VIVEK as) VIVEK, sub Kay liye Khana lagao._

 _RAHUL (feeling His Pain seeing Him in this Situation say): DAYA Hum log kha lein gay, Tum Ander room mein chalo...Bed pr betho.. Is tarah Tumhari takleef barh jaye gi na..._

 _DAYA (blackmailing): Tum log abhi Khao, Meray Samny, saheh tarah... warna Main nahi jaon ga..._

 _ABHIJEET (angry): kyun nahi jao gay Tum, aik hath Marun ga na... Saari Blackmailing Khatam ho jaye gi... uthao foran yahan say..._

 _DAYA look at him silently and without any argument moving inside with help of AMAN and FREDDIE, laid over his Bed..._

 _After 5 minutes everyone with His Plate filled with Food come inside room and enjoying Dinner without saying anything... DAYA smiles secretly after seeing ABHIJEET and RAHUL taking Proper Meal..._

 _Now, DAYA taking Bath with Difficulty as with the passage of time He does not stand, sit and bend properly and feeling high Pain... He laid over Bed with so many cushions and time to time change the Direction either some wounds made on his back mean Bed soars started... ABHIJEET and RAHUL sponging DAYA twice in 24 hours but now DAYA can't cooperate and with Time moving his irritation, anger moving to Peak with pain and hurt too..._

 _The First Injection Dose Finished so the Next Dose time started… Obviously all having Feeling of Scare as Both Doctors said that might be the Result would be Same like Before or More than Previous One…_

 _and all be on Spot and Same Scene Repeated but this time with much Hurt and Painful shade… After and ASHOKE with Oldie DUO leaving as want to Discuss Something with ACP Sir, DAYA started to feel Uneasiness…_

 _Today, DAYA had No Choice as already He was so weak and Moments and Seating was completely Difficult for Him.. Injection Side effects did not give him a chance to move to wash room and He vomit out blood in waste bucket... ABHIJEET was continuously there with waste Bucket.. how many times He wiped DAYA Mouth, face, hands asking so many times about any Pain which DAYA trying to Tolerate but his Tears, Red face and Restless condition never Hide it... RAJAT pressing His foot sole while RAHUL continuously rubbing His back and head..._

 _Here when ABHIJEET came out after Emptying the waste Bucket Second time and wash his Hands with Desensitize_ _just to safe DAYA from any germs and sat over Bed... DAYA just grabs His hands and started Crying having so much Pain in His Voice... ABHIJEET tried to Relax him but the Embarrassment was More as per his thought... ABHIJEET wrapped him who said..._

 _DAYA (hardly crying): Yaar, Meri Maa bhi shayed hoti tou..._

 _ABHIJEET (cutting in strong tone): wo is say bhi Zyada kartein DAYA aur Tu koi Bojh Mut lay is baat ka, Na Apnay Dil pr aur na Dimagh pr (with Love) Tu Mera Bhai hay and that's it... Baaqi main Kuch nahi jaanta (DAYA crying more) (ABHIJEET added just to Sooth Him) agar Tu aisay hee Roye ga na tou Main Tujhy ek Zabardast sii Cheez Nahi dekhaon ga..._

 _DAYA (crying lower down with): Kya hay..._

 _ABHIJEET (wiped his Tears with): Pehlay tu saaray Aansoo Saaf kr.. Phir..._

 _DAYA wiped His face by himself after taking wipes from FREDDIE and on ABHIJEET Signal, AMAN entered with a Small Basket having a Baby Parrot... DAYA feels so Happy after seeing it placed over His bed by AMAN giving Space by RAHUL..._

 _DAYA (happy and weaving his Fingers over Bird with): awww, ye tou Buht Chota hay, kahan Mila..?_

 _ABHIJEET: Mujhy phone kiya tha is nay Kay aa Kay lay Jao..._

 _DAYA (shock): Parrot nay..._

 _ABHIJEET (angry): tou Tu Bewakoofun Jesy sawal pooch hee kyun raha hay... Zahir hay khareeda hoga..._

 _All smiles while Parrot Opened his eyes and DAYA after seeing it undelibrately say_ _ **HELLO**_ _to Parrot flashed a broad smile over every teary face while Parrot again closed His eyes... DAYA again..._

 _DAYA: arry ye tou phir So gaya... ab kub uthy ga...?_

 _ABHIJEET (harsh): Mujhy Kya pata... Khud pooch letay Sahab..._

 _DAYA (loud): Kesay poochta, Us nay tou Munh bhi nahi Khola... (irritate) Te'n Te'n bhi nahi kiya.. Kahein Goonga Parrot tou nahi lay aaye..._

 _ABHIJEET boils in anger while DAYA look at his face and started laughing, Everyone really feels Happy as how many days the Residence fills with such Cute laugh... DAYA again..._

 _DAYA: aur Rabbit Kub lao gay...?_

 _ABHIJEET (standup with irritative tone): Haan Hathi, Ghoray, Machli, Bander.. Sub manga lay... Bana day Ghar ko Zoo... Huh.._

 _He moved out while DAYA still laughing on his irritation, FREDDIE wipes DAYA hands and trying to place the basket at ABHIJEET bed but DAYA denied while RAHUL Laid DAYA properly who still smiling with Closed eyes and still Weaving over Parrot and Suddenly asked after seeing ABHIJEET backed to room..._

 _DAYA: is ka Naam kya rakkhein..?_

 _Everyone presenting Different Names... DAYA suggesting a Name after hearing from everyone like PIERRE, BLU, TOTO etc..._

 _DAYA: DAYA rakh do (weaving over Parrot with low tone) Kum az Kum Naam tou Zinda rahy ga..._

 _A slice of Pain flashed in everyone eye and feel in everyone heart... DAYA did not Hurt His Family intentionally, it's just with time, some words coming out from his mouth or might be He is trying to prepare His Buddies by this..._

 _AMAN come ahead after seeing the situation turned Sad and tell that He and MISHA already decided Parrot name which is as..._

 _AMAN: DAYA Bhayya, Main aur MISHO is ka naam already rakh chunky hain..._

 _DAYA: Kya, (smile) AMISHA..._

 _All Surprised as He was just Blended AMAN and MISHA name and it's feeling Nice to hear but AMAN Denying with..._

 _AMAN: jee Nahi... Is ka naam hay AAMMmmm... AMAN ka A aur MISHA ka M tou bana AAMMMmmmm..._

 _All look at him in Shock while DAYA started Arguing about this name which is looking more like a SUR in his idea..._

 _SACHIN moved out and find ABHIJEET at kitchen just Crying, He quietly look at him and after taking Painful Sigh moved out in silence..._

 _The Whole day, DAYA did not take anything but Next day He demanded something from ABHIJEET when ABHIJEET asked Him while Sponging…_

 _ABHIJEET: DAYA, Kuch Khao gay... ?_

 _DAYA: Fried Fish..._

 _ABHIJEET nodded in Yes and after Finishes His work moving out... He was little Tensed after hearing such Demand from DAYA so in His sleeping phase discussed it with his family as..._

 _ABHIJEET: Zyada Oily khana Hum Usy nahi day saktay..._

 _VIVEK: Sir, Steam kr lein Fish..._

 _ACP (to ABHIJEET after hearing all): Tum Fish mangwa lo... Main bina Oil kay banaon ga..._

 _ABHIJEET nodded in Yes and send RAHUL and RAJAT to FISH market for purchasing Fresh fish and then back to Residence... ACP Sir prepared Steam Fish with Little Sizzling which not create any problem for DAYA... ABHIJEET feed it and when He took Fish with interest which gives happiness to all and say..._

 _DAYA (happy): Aaj lug raha hay, Main nay Pait Bhar kr khaya hay ..._

 _RAHUL look at the Fish piece only consist of a Small Cubical size, He takes plate from ABHIJEET and went to kitchen... DAYA again..._

 _DAYA (lying with): Aaj tou buht achi neend aaye gi (naughty to ABHIJEET) pait Jo bhara hay Mera... Hain na Boss..._

 _ABHIJEET nodded in yes and left the room after reminding a dinner DUO enjoyed at Residence a year back..._

 _ABHIJEET went to kitchen find RAHUL who placed plate under Open tap... ABHIJEET closed the tap and Wraps him... Both shedding Tears to each one Shoulder... RAJAT who wanted to tell anything to ABHIJEET come out and watching that scene and when tried to Console them... Someone placed hand over his shoulder..._

 _RAJEEV: nahi, rehnay do... Aansoo Dil mein reh jaye tou Dukh ban Jatay hain aur Dukh Aasani say jagah nahi chortay..._

 _RAJAT moved Head in yes with tears and went out from the Spot... the day ended with same Silence and Pain…_

 _RAHUL busying in Pressing DAYA Left arm because of swelling with Soft hands... DAYA said..._

 _DAYA: RAHUL, koi Story tou Sunao..._

 _RAHUL (shock tone): Story..._

 _DAYA: Haan Jesy bed Time Stories nahi hoti... MISHA sunati hay na..._

 _RAHUL (sad tone): Yaar, Mujhy tou bus cases sunany aaty hain... Kaho tou wo..._

 _DAYA (moving head with disappointment and added): nahi na, acha main sunano..._

 _RAHUL (smile and change DAYA direction after lying Him on Bed with): Bilkul..._

 _DAYA: Aik Billi thi... Us Kay 3 Bacchy thy... TIPSY, TOPSY aur TOTO... wo teenun buht Shararti thy (smile) her waqt sub ko tang karty thy... Phir Un ki Birthday aayii tou Un ki mamma nay un teenun ko na ..._

 _RAHUL (ask): Teenun ki Birthday aik hee din...?_

 _DAYA (after a minute): Haan ye baat tou hay (after thinking) Shayed TRIPLETS Hun..._

 _He connected the story while His Bro pat over His head with AYE BHAGWAN on these two mature Cops and after this day, mostly RAHUL calling him TALKING TOM and DAYA really enjoyed that call..._

 _After Two days, DAYA feeling Good so demanded to His Bhai that He want to go for Shopping as…_

 _DAYA: Boss, Shopping Karnay chalein..._

 _It's absolutely unexpected that ABHIJEET denies His Brother any demand so on His agreement… Team takes DUO to Shopping Mall… They stepped out from Quillas after reaching inside Mall parking and entered inside mall..._

 _After some minutes, DAYA felt uneasiness due to Crowd, He went to washroom feeling Vomiting but the people here creating Chaos as they thought that it's a contiguous disease... DAYA feeling Hurt as well Scare so ABHIJEET takes him out from the Spot with Heavy Heart..._

 _Next Morning ACP Sir asked ABHIJEET about that Visit as DAYA told him last day that He will went to Shopping with ABHIJEET and others... ABHIJEET telling Him the Mall incident with..._

 _ABHIJEET (teary tone): Sir itny Dino baad tou DAYA nay Shopping ki baat ki aur ye ho gaya... Halankay logun ko bhi sochna chahyey Kay Hum shakal say koi Jahil tou lagty nahi... agar Contiguous disease hota tou hum kisi ko sath aisa Mall mein kyun lay jaty... Sir wo itna Pareshan ho gaya... Thora Dar bhi gaya tha... Is liye hum Usy foran lay aay..._

 _ACP nodded with Silence and they all engaged in their work... After a day ACP Directly Call to DAYA and say..._

 _ACP: DAYA, yahan Andheri pr ek Buhut acha Shopping Mall khula hay... Tum gaye ho kya..?_

 _DAYA (tense): nahi Sir..._

 _ACP: acha tou Aaj din mein Jana..._

 _DAYA (more tense n confuse): nahi Sir, wo Aaj meri..._

 _ACP: DAYA, it's my order..._

 _DAYA: Sir…_

 _DAYA disconnect the call… ACP told ABHIJEET about that who also denied remembering the last incident but on ACP Sir order… He Surrendered..._

 _At Afternoon, DUO be at Shopping Mall with RAHUL and AMAN although DAYA in whole journey telling ABHIJEET..._

 _DAYA: Boss, bus 2 minute mein aa jayein gay... Pata nahi ACP Sir nay aisa kyun kaha... Mujhy..._

 _ABHIJEET (strong): DAYA, Tu tension Mut lay... Hum foran aa jayein gay..._

 _RAHUL also Relaxed Him with Favoring ABHIJEET Statement… They reached and entered and after entering a Person comes with Smile to them and before their any query, introduced himself as..._

 _RAJAT: Sir, Main is Mall ka Manager hun... aayey..._

 _DAYA completely comes in Comfortable mode and started roaming around… He finds his team in disguise of Shop keepers, Sales person, Counter ppl and all which relax him more and He started to do Shopping with ease and every time singled towards ABHIJEET at time of Bill Payment..._

 _ABHIJEET really Thanked his Father in heart... A silent setup to make Happy his Sons is the Most Joyful moment for a Father which right now felt by ACP PRADYUMAN..._

 _RAJAT told ABHIJEET and RAHUL that ACP Sir engaged this Mall for 4 hours for that and because of this they got two days in Preparation to relax DAYA..._

 _DAYA was so much happy, He purchased so many things and this time His Bhai never tell him a Word just to count Sparkling Stars on his Buddy eyes..._

 _Next morning, Team entered and when ACP Sir asked DAYA about his Mall visit… He started to tell him so many small Happy things either He gave Him and all his Team members Gifts which He purchased from that Mall even He purchased Gifts for ASHOKE and DR GUPTA too... After so much days… Team feels Happiness by this Shopping..._

 _With the days passing… DAYA became Quiet and Silent.. now mostly He spend his time on bed either Talk just with head moment... Mostly He observed his family efforts without any intention..._

 _His bedside table place filled with so many flower Bunch, greeting cards and pictures... His DVD player mostly running His fav Cartoons, Sports Channels with His fav Movies while STEREO played His fav songs all the time in low tone... FREDDIE always at early morning reading news paper for him just to merge him in Stream while Discussing on news items..._

 _After Second injection, DAYA can't able to move much so moving to Bureau, handling cases, went to Crime Spot... Obviously He was missing all these things... It's part of his life, his journey, his routine and now this Absence makes Him harsh and Angry..._

 _Today He again started Shouting, Screaming showing Anger, Scolding, Messing things and when ABHIJEET trying to Stopping Him... He just Shout..._

 _DAYA: Mujhy Bureau Jana hay..._

 _ABHIJEET (trying to Hug him but He pushed him with): nahi, Mujhy Jana hay.. (Crying) main Nahi reh sakta... main pagal (grab ABHIJEET palms) Boss Tum Mujhy maar do.. Aisi zindagi... buht Dard deti..._

 _ABHIJEET Hugs him tightly and Both Tears fell over each one Shoulder... waiting is really painful job either for a Guest or for a Death..._

 _Today DAYA demanded to arrange a Small meeting with RAJAT, SACHIN, VIVEK and FREDDIE through ACP Sir so He engaged ABHIJEET with Him... ACP already told the reference of this meeting to them by gathering all four inside His cabin before ABHIJEET Arrival and their Departure as..._

 _ACP: Tum logun ko abhi DAYA say milna hay... (All four exchange a confuse glance) (ACP added) haan Main jaanta hun Tum log yehi Kaho gay Kay Hum tou roz he DAYA Sir say milnay Jatay hain... Pr shayed Aaj ki mulaqat Kuch Zyada Dard bhari ho.._

 _RAJAT: matlab Sir..._

 _ACP (with sigh): DAYA ki condition tou Hum sub dekh hee rahy hain aur kisi na kisi tarah Us nay khud ko Mentally tayyar kr Liya hay Kay wo Humein chor kr (He pauses, wipes his tears and adds again) Dekho, shayed Aaj wo ABHIJEET Kay hawalay say Tum logun say Kuch kahay... Meray hawaly say bhi keh sakta hay... bus khud ko compose rakhna... Khamoshi say us ki baat Sunna… katna Mut... Khud ko mazboot rakhna... Shayed baat Kartay Kartay wo ek dum Rony (FREDDIE started Crying while ACP voice shivers but he manages and say) Pareshan Mut hona... Koi Promise Lena chahye tou kr Lena... (with strong tone) pr Haan Usy hope dety rehna... ABHIJEET, SALUNKHY, RAHUL, AMAN, RAJEEV, ASHOKE kisi tak bhi is Mulaqat ki khaber nahi jaani chahyey, warna DAYA ko Takleef hogi aur haan Zyada Der Bethna Mut... koshish Karna jaldi uth Jao ta Kay wo zyada takleef mein Na rahy aur Haan aisy Mut pretend Karna Jesy Tum log prepare ho kay Wo Kya boly ga... Aisay pretend katna Kay jaisy Tum logun Kay liyey bhi ye mulaqat confusing hay (stress) sub ek sath Mut pohanchna... RAJAT Tum Pehly pohanch Jana, phir FREDRICS aur VIVEK aur aakhir mein SACHIN aur ek Dusry ko dekh kr thora Shocking reaction bhi dena... Samjh gaye..._

 _All (low tone): Jee Sir..._

 _ACP: ab Jao, RAJEEV aur AMAN wahein hain... RAJAT kay wahan pohanchty hee ABHIJEET Bureau aany kay liye Nikl paray ga aur FREDDIE aur VIVEK kay Jatay hee RAJEEV aur AMAN bhi Nikl jayein gay (to RAJAT) RAJAT, Mujhy is Mulaqat ki saari Detail Raat ko Forensic lab mein dena, Main aur SALUNKHY Aaj late night wahein rukein gay... Ab Jao..._

 _RAJAT nodded in Yes and move on earlier as per instruction He reached there First and according to ACP Sir Instructions, One by one everyone reached, showing some Shocking gesture especially against DAYA and on DAYA order adjust in his room after Locking the Main door and DAYA started after their Settling..._

 _DAYA (seeing them and say in smile): ACP Sir nay Tum sub ko acha khasa Guide kr Kay bheja hay... (Officers exchange glances) (DAYA again) FREDDIE yahan Meray pass aa Jao (FREDDIE moved and sat beside DAYA) (DAYA to RAJAT) aur RAJAT Tum yahan aa Jao (RAJAT moved and sat over ABHIJEET bed) (DAYA to rest ones) aur Tum Dono thora Qareeb aa Jao (while VIVEK and SACHIN dragged their Chair close) (after that He grabbed FREDDIE hand and started) Buht bahaduri say meray Jany Kay baad khud ko sanbhalna hay (everyone eyes started moist, DAYA added) FREDDIE Zyada Rona nahi (FREDDIE eyes started shedding Tears) (DAYA to VIVEK) VIVEK, MISHA Kay liye ye Buht jazbati jhatka hoga... Buht Dihaan rakhna Us ka aur Apna bhi... (To RAJAT) RAJAT apna Dihaan rakhna, malum hay na Apnay Papa Kay liye Tum Kya ho (RAJAT grabs DAYA palm Quietly) (DAYA to SACHIN) aur SACHIN Tumhein bhi... (After some seconds) ACP Sir ko bhi sanbhalna hoga... Un ka khas khayal rakhna... aur (His voice turned Wet with) ABHI, ABHIJEET ka Buht Khayal rakhna Tum sub... Koshish karna Wo jaldi is Dukh say Bahar aa jaye... Usy Akela Mut chorna... (to All) Mujhy malum hay ye Buht Bari Responsibility hay magar Mujhy Tum sub pr Bharosa hay Kay Tum log Meray Bhai ko is Mushkil waqt pr Sahara do gay aur (suddenly He started crying, it's Difficult for Officers to tackle Him, FREDDIE embraced Him, after some minutes DAYA calm down and added again) Meray Boss ko is takleef say Nikal lena Yaar aur Apna bhi khayal rakhna aur Man laga kr Kaam krna aur Meray ABHI..._

 _RAJAT and SACHIN instantly left the room while FREDDIE wraps DAYA and VIVEK with Tears pressing DAYA foot soles..._

 _Today DAYA was Panicked too much… He Angered in almost everything... He threw Breakfast fast tray, fell the water bottle... messed his room by throwing everything! screaming! crying! dashing... What not he had done, but in reply got only Silence which hurt him more and more..._

 _ABHIJEET entered after sometime, saw DAYA looking outside window either nothing much just a long quiet road in front of his vision… ABHIJEET sat beside his bed and say with soft tone..._

 _ABHIJEET: DAYA, Kuch Khao gay... Subah say Kuch nahi khaya..? Kuch Dil chah raha hay Khany ko...?_

 ** _A smiley naughty voice roaming around him and fills the air of room as..._**

 ** _ABHIJEET: aby DAYA, Tu aakhir hr waqt kha Kesy leta hay... Kabhi Tera Dil nahi karta Kay Aaj upwas rakh lay..._**

 ** _DAYA (with taking his mid night deal): Boss, Khany ka taluq Pait say hota hay... Dil say nahi..._**

 _ABHIJEET sigh soaked in this room cold air… He can't expect that in His life He come across with such situation where his Bhai does not take a small bite rather for His Pait... DAYA look at him and say..._

 _DAYA (look at him and ask): Boss, Tum Mujhy dantty kyun nahi..?_

 _ABHIJEET Shocked, it's just out of box Question... He looked at his Buddy who added again..._

 _DAYA (added in sorrow tone): is liye kay Main Marnay wala hun...!_

 _ABHIJEET again hurt… obviously it's the Expected Comment but always gives him much amount of Pain hearing, feeling how many times..._

 _He just Wraps his Bhai inside His arms who was little shake in His Loving Shell and just added again..._

 _DAYA (wet tone): Yaar Tum Roya karo... Mujhy Buht takleef... (helpless tone) Marna tou sub ko hay na Boss..._

 _ABHIJEET (teary tone): Tu Mujhy bhi Apnay sath lay chal..._

 _DAYA tightens His grip told ABHIJEET that He hurt with that sentence of ABHIJEET but what they will do..._

 _Today when Oldie DUO went to Meet DAYA… During Conversation, when only Both with DAYA, suddenly DAYA said…_

 _DAYA (to ACP): Sir, Mujhy Aap say ek zaruri baat Karni hay..._

 _ACP (turn to him with): Bolo Beta..._

 _DAYA: Sir, ABHIJEET ko nahi aana hay..._

 _ACP glance to SALUNKHY who look at DAYA, then went to Close the room door and get back towards DAYA who erect and say ACP Sir..._

 _DAYA: Sir, Aap na... Aap na (ACP wraps his palm, rubbing His forehead to give Him courage to tell his feelings) (DAYA with tears say with Difficulty) Sir, Meray Jany Kay baad na, Aap ABHI ko Apnay sath rakh lijye ga..._

 _ACP Sir tried Hard but so many tears Fall over his Deary Son Face… He wipes those drops while SALUNKHY added during rubbing his arm with Teary tone..._

 _SALUNKHY (teary tone): nahi Beta, aisa nahi kehtay..._

 _DAYA (pressing his Plam inside ACP Plam with): Sir, plz aap promise..._

 _His sinus giving Difficulty now a days to speak Properly and Normally... ACP assured him with moving Head in yes so He feels less Pain... DAYA added..._

 _DAYA: Sir, Aap RAHUL say Kahye ga kay wo yahan aa jaye... Main tou yahan aaon ga na sub say milnay... (Oldie DUO bursts out, DAYA in Crying again) aur Sir, aap Mera Badge kisi ko nahi dejye ga.. (with painful tone) aur Meri Gun aur Desk bhi aur Gari bhi nahi... aur Sir (badly cried) Aap ABHIJEET ka Khayal..._

 _The Oldie DUO wraps that Soft Hearten_ _Bear inside their arms while the people outside the room cried Hardly as SALUNKHY did not Close the door fully..._

 _After that Conversation of DAYA with Oldie DUO, ABHIJEET comes inside Silence Shell.. He feels that Seconds of His Beary Bhai Life falling from His Fist and He could not do any thing to Stop it by any means…_

 _Tonight, ABHIJEET Creasing over his head to Sooth Him, DAYA quietly feels the Love and care with those soft pores gentle moments... He opened his eyes and asked with His Bro…_

 _DAYA: Boss, Main thee… Theek ho jaon ga na..._

 _His buddy gives Him an Assurance Smile while so many tears fell down from those Eyes asked such Query... After DAYA Sleep, ABHIJEET quietly stand and looking outside the Window... Same dark Path filled with Scare… No way, light, Ray coming an inch to gives him Hope like His Life stayed motionless in bed..._

 _Days going on, obviously DAYA's condition coming more and more Worst with passage of time and in that days, when he started to vomit out did not stopped by anything... He was much much tired, ABHIJEET emptied the waste Bucket more than 4 times during these Hours, DAYA look at him and when ABHIJEET wiped his face! say in Crack tone..._

 _DAYA (crack tone): Boss, shayed Aaj aakhiri din hay..._

 _ABHIJEET look at him in jerk and the tears which He hold from how many time sprinkle over DAYA face and DAYA wrapped him and started Crying loudly... This is the First time during these days DAYA cried in such a way which gives pain to everyone and completely Cracked his Bhai heart into Pieces..._

 _After 20 minutes of this Crying session, DAYA dozed off due to tiredness and somehow he completely lost the hope to fight back... ABHIJEET laid him, look at him and started Crying with voice first time against DAYA... ACP Sir wraps his head! SALUNKHY already wraps ACP... Here RAJAT hugged RAHUL very tightly... FREDDIE inside VIVEK loving shell while SACHIN tried to Sooth AMAN.._

 _ABHIJEET contact DR GUPTA who advised Him to shift DAYA to Hospital... They Shifted him and after Tests, DR Gupta came outside from room and tell all teary figures and just say..._

 _DR GUPTA: Aap log Us say mil Lein plz..._

 _ABHIJEET jerked and left the Place with tears... They knew they have nothing in their hands as their hands already empty... Everyone entered inside the room... DAYA look at all and tell ABHIJEET in such low tone like Whisper..._

 _DAYA: ABHI, Mujhy bitha do..._

 _ABHIJEET (trying to relax him with): DAYA, Tum..._

 _DAYA (voice fills with tears): plz..._

 _ABHIJEET sat him with help of pillows and sat beside him… DAYA grabs RAHUL hand who sat over his bed and with other hand he gripped ACP sir hand… DAYA placed his head over ABHIJEET chest... They all tried to be brave but obviously they can't able control over their emotions..._

 _DAYA look all Teary faces and and tell all in low and soggy tone either He continuously pressing His hands which was inside ACP and RAHUL hand... SALUNKHY Sir continuously rubbing his arm while FREDDIE and VIVEK pressing his foots and his Bhai just pressing his head weaving over his hairs with Extreme Love... DAYA said..._

 _DAYA (with Difficulty): Tum sub... Apna... Dihaan rakhna... aur duty achy sy Karna... aur (with tears) Meray ABHI ka Buht Khayal rakhna..._

 _ABHIJEET pressing His head softly with much more Love and Concern... DAYA said..._

 _DAYA: Boss..._

 _ABHIJEET (lovingly tone with tears): jee! Boss ki jaan..._

 _DAYA feels that His Heart last time Beat with extreme Love and happiness... He said again..._

 _DAYA (low tone with love): phir Kaho..._

 _ABHIJEET (pressing head softly): Boss ki jaan..._

 _DAYA closes his eyes with Smile and fills His heart and last moments of His life with this beauty and love revolves around this Lovely call... After some minutes, RAHUL in panic..._

 _RAHUL: DAYA (he feels the hand which He grabbed turned Cold) (He shake hand with scream look at ABHIJEET with) ABHIJEET..._

 _ABHIJEET look at him with unbelievable state and trying to shake DAYA and a scream completely Freeze the momentum with the last scream in pain as..._

 _ABHIJEET: DAYAaaaaaaa..._

 _He can't visualize more even He does not have a Heart to look at his Bhai face which have no sign of Life and before He fell over his Bro body, two soft hands grabs him like a precious treasure..._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** _I think the Previous Chapter gives an Apt Result... I m just Added it for Readers Request although I m Not Happy to Add it..._

 _A Big Thank You so much for a Big Flood at FF..._

* * *

 _ABHIJEET feels so many Voices around him… Mostly having Panic, tension, worrying, caring, concern, Hurting, Sogginess, Love but only One voice having Pain... Yes a True Pain..._

 _ABHIJEET feels that these Voice did not call Him but the Pain coming from call BOSS calling Him with such strength that He completely cut off from all these Loving calls..._

 _ABHIJEET extended his hand to grab that call and grabs it inside those Empty fingers and after holding it placed a stopper of Thumb around it and after a moment he grabbed that and In a bit, not only the palm but his complete body wrapped inside that Loving call and He feels the Warmth in that Wrapper... Yes the Sooth in that touch and life in that tone Refreshes Him... What Life... His mind sparked Loudly and he opened His eyes in Jerk having safe around inside the Shell he always to be..._

 _DAYA: Boss, Kya hua..? Tum Theek ho na...? Kya hua Yaar... Dekho sub Theek..._

 _ABHIJEET in Disbelief state… He touched DAYA face even He looked around found almost Everyone, there Lips moving but He cant get their Words Clearly and again went back to Darkness…_

 _After coming back to Proportion with much Difficulty as only the Prayers bring Him back as His System still in Stress… ABHIJEET realized that He saw a Bad Bad Dream… Everyone Understand it and also got that the Dream must related to DAYA as His last Scream was having this Call in Bureau…_

 _Yes later Officers told Him that He feels Mild Fever and on DAYA Pressure took Pills, laid over Bureau Rest room Bed and dozed off and came back with that Scream which panicked_ _all… DAYA still making Fun just to Relax Him so ask from time to time as…_

 _DAYA: aur Boss (naughty eyes) kya Meri Shadi dekh li thi..?_

 _ABHIJEET gives a Slap over His arm while Officers really Smiles, DAYA eyes Sparkling and he added again…_

 _DAYA (complete naughtiness): matlab Apni dekh li hogi…_

 _Room fills with Loud laughs totally Embarrass_ _ABHIJEET… He demands from DAYA after glaring Him…_

 _ABHIJEET: Mera Phone kahan hay..?_

 _FREDDIE: Sir, wo tou shayed Bureau kay Rest room mein hee reh gaya…_

 _ABHIJEET (nodded and demand): DAYA, Mujhy apna Phone day…_

 _DAYA (handed the Phone and Left the room with): is mein balance Nahi hay…_

 _The_ _ **ABY**_ _cant able to stop His BUGGY who went out in Smile with Hurry while ABHIJEET told FREDDIE to bring Juice for Him and after Exit, dialed ASHOKE number and Demanded…._

 _ABHIJEET: ASHOKE, Shehr kay sub say Best Oncologist_ _say Appointment chahyey Mujhy..?_

 _ASHOKE (shocked and in tense tone): kya hua ABHIJEET..? sub Theek hay na..?_

 _ABHIJEET: haan, bus Mujhy Appointment arrange kr do… magar haan is Baat ka Ilm siwaye Tumharay aur Meray kisi ko Na ho… Na DAYA, Na RAJEEV, Na ACP Sir, Na RAHUL ya koi bhi… samjh rahy ho na..?_

 _ASHOKE (after a minute): Theek hay, filhaal Dr. Bhatiya (ABHIJEET Stunned after hearing the Name which Panic Him more but He calmed down with force) (ASHOKE added) wo Parsun India aa rahy hain, Ek Seminar mein gaye thy… Main Jald say jald Appointment lay leta hun… wesay bhi wo Humaray hospital (ABHIJEET again Amazed as ASHOKE is the Nuerologest in Life Line Hospital, He tried forcely to Relax over His Emotion) (ASHOKE adds) kay HOD bhi hain… hope Appointment Jaldi Mil jaye gi aur Main is ka Zikr kisi say nahi karun ga… Main Tum ko Appointment miltay hee Call kr dun ga…_

 _ABHIJEET: haan Theek hay, pr Meray number pr aur haan agar DAYA poochy kay Main nay Tum say baat ki thi tou keh dena kay haan aisy hee Apni Health kay baaray mein…_

 _ASHOKE: ok…_

 _ABHIJEET cuts the Call, He did not want to Delete that call from Call Register as He knew that DAYA have Some Doubts about this call which He did from His Cell… FREDDIE came back and Day ended with ABHIJEET discharge…_

 _Here DAYA Exam was going on… He feels that ABHIJEET keeps eyes on Him and for some reason He gives Him Time to relax but obviously now He is Irritating… He was telling this to RAHUL from Call heard by ACP Sir as He was coming from His Cabin as…_

 _DAYA (to RAHUL): yaar, Main samjhta hun… Dr nay bhi kaha tha kay Us kay Emotions Buht Stiffed hain aur wesay bhi Us nay jis tarah Mujhy Pakra… Mera Naam lay kr Ceekha tha Behosh honay say pehlay… sub hee samjh gaye kay Us nay Mujhy lay kr kuch Bura dekha hay pr Yaar is ka ye bhi Matlab nahi (after 2 minutes as hearing RAHUL comments added) kya Yaar, itna bhi Nazar rakhna Acha Nahi… Raat ko baar baar aa kr Mujhy check karta hay… 50 baar Wash Basin ka Sink Magnifying glass say check kr chukka hay… Mera Weight 10 baar dekh chukka hay.. ab tou Bechari Weight machine bhi Thak gayii hogi (RAHUL laugh, DAYA adds) Hanso mut aur Khana Peena tou.. hr waqt Yun Yun (ACP who was Listening all, really with Difficulty control over His Laughter Blast on that YUN YUN) (DAYA again) kr kay Meray Khany ko dekhta rehta hay kay Main Saheh tarah Khana Kha hee Nhai pata… (after a minute) pata Nhai Yaar, ab Mujhy sach dar lagny laga hay, pata nahi ABHI kay ander Mujhy ly kr itna Khauff kyun Bhar gaya hay.. Yaar Us ki Apni Health Kharab ho rahi hay.. pata nahi kya kya sochta rehta hay… yaar Main Us kay sath Khud Zyada Time Spend krta hun ta kay wo Relax ho jaye pr ab…_

 _After some Casual Talk, He cuts the Call.. ACP also Confused as initially after seeing ABHIJEET condition, He personally tell DAYA to spend much time with ABHIJEET to Relax Him but day by day ABHIJEET becomes more panic…_

 _Now ACP understands what DAYA said to Him Two days back when He asked Him about ABHIJEET as…_

 _ACP: DAYA, ABHIJEET kesa hay..?_

 _DAYA (casually): Sir, Thak raha hay Double Duty kr kr kay…_

 _At that time ACP Cant understand that Double Duty term used by DAYA as DAYA did not Share his Irritation to Him or anyone in Team.. He never want that Cops talking about His Bhai Behind their backs, but now ACP Understand that it's a Tough time and He must talk to ABHIJEET about that but before that, Everything comes in Normal state as…_

 _ABHIJEET: aby DAYA, ye Burger Kha lay.. Buht bara hay.. Main poora Nhai kha paon ga…_

 _Basically they ordered KFC because busying in Bureau quite long and ABHIJEET did this after cutting His Burger in half when they all after finishing their moving away, DAYA takes it with…_

 _DAYA (stuffing bite): lao Boss, khany kay mamly mein tou Bus Mujhy day diya karo (wink) poocha Mut karo…_

 _Either ABHIJEET already felt after seeing DAYA Normal Diets, Weight, Activeness_ _that His Doubt is Baseless but still He wanted to take out the Last Pin from his Heart by this…_

 _Jeep flowing to Life Line Hospital whereas DAYA in Unconscious_ _mode.. RAJAT already dropped FREDDIE and VIVEK went to His Bike so its easy for ABHIJEET to take DAYA Silently although He deliberately make that Dinner Plan in Bureau quite early as he got the Appointment of 9:30 PM by Dr. Bhatiya_ _with His Assistant did the BIOPSY Test and shifted DAYA to Residence in Ambulance_ _while telling ABHIJEET to collect the Report at 8 AM…_

 _ABHIJEET was Restless whole Night as He did not get any other Choice… At Morning 8, he rushed to Hospital and after collecting the Report, checking it to and ASHOKE fell on His Knees with Relax and right now He knew what the Relax feeling a Person felt when a bar of Scare moving away from his Heart…_

 _He Thanked Both who were really in Confuse state but did not ask anything especially ASHOKE either He knew that the Test was of DAYA but he thought might be any Kidnapping or Injury or Threat from any Culprit create such Doubt in ABHIJEET mind and He Confirming it through these Test under Renowned Hospital…_

 _He reached at Residence and when called DAYA in Relax Voice for Breakfast, DAYA coming at Dinning area, sat over Dinning chair_ _with taunting tone..._

 _DAYA: Case solve ho gaya..?_

 _ABHIJEET look at him with open mouth as the question was quite Confusing because right now they did not working on any Case... DAYA started breakfast with tease..._

 _DAYA: Tum Nazar nahi rakh rahy ho na Meray Khany pr..._

 _ABHIJEET completely embarrass so hide his face behind the news Paper... DAYA again in Taunting tone…_

 _DAYA: wesay pooch sakta hun kahan lay gaye thy Tum kal Mujhy..? haan..?_

 _ABHIJEET (confuse): kahan..?_

 _DAYA: Baccha nahi hun Main (starting eating with) Society kay watchmen aur parosiyun nay Mujhy bataya kay kal raat 2 bajay Tum Mujhy Life Line Hospital ki Ambulence mein laye thy Ghar…_

 _ABHIJEET really Pity on Himself, How He missed that Point but ASHOKE was Not giving Him the Permission to take DAYA in Jeep after such Big Test so He had no other choice… He knew RAHUL was on Patrolling_ _last Night and AMAN obviously Sleeping so No chance that DAYA got it but He missed Society Watchman and Neighbors_ _too…_

 _DAYA (started): kr kya rahy ho Tum… haan…_

 _ABHIJEET gives Him a Challenging Smile which openly_ _gives challenge to DAYA that dig out that Secret and DAYA knew He must Failed in that Search so He keenly look at His Bhai who was involving Himself in taking Breakfast as well engrossed in Newspaper but did not Counter attacking and be Calm, so DAYA trying different aspect to take out that Secret as…_

 _DAYA (making scary tone): ohh No… kahein Tum Log… Ohh…_

 _ABHIJEET look at Him in Confusion and Excitement that what DAYA say Next as DAYA got that ABHIJEET Scare was vanished as he did not take any Interest in DAYA Diet mean now He was coming out from that Scary Dream and obviously after any Confirmation so DAYA added…_

 _DAYA: Tum Logun nay Meri Kidney.. haan.. Kidnay tou nahi Nikal kr Beech di…_

 _DAYA saw ABHIJEET making a Punch from His Right hand… He smiles internally and added…_

 _DAYA: achy khasy Paisy bhi milein hongay.. itna Healthy jo hun Main…_

 _ABHIJEET (rash and signaling him to his Punch with): ye Dekh raha hay…_

 _DAYA: haan saheh Baat pr Laddo nahi mila karty…_

 _ABHIJEET (standup with): abhi batata hun Tujhy Laddo kesy mila karty hain…_

 _DAYA already Rushed outside and His Buddy behind Him… they reached Bureau and smoothly involved in Work…_

 _At Evening, ABHIJEET offers DAYA for Shopping which is Completely Surprising for DAYA, He narrowing his eyes and pretending Shock with..._

 _DAYA: matlab Case pakka Khatam..._

 _ABHIJEET punched over his arm with an embarrassing_ _Smile, and both moved to Shopping, then dinner and then Sea shore..._

 _ABHIJEET really wanted to feel the Appearance of his Buddy, touched the presence of those Steps... Sooth with his pal laughs, smiles, touch, Tease, talks and what not without any Stress and Burden covering in Scare and tension..._

 _Tonight after doing Everything, ABHIJEET personally asked DAYA to make Green Tea for Both… DAYA little Stunned but fulfilled and Both enjoyed it and went to their Respective rooms…_

 _ABHIJEET changed His Wear and sat on his bed, just to lay, heard a Knock and DAYA entered inside and ask…_

 _DAYA: Soye tou Nahi Boss…_

 _ABHIJEET: Nahi, aao…_

 _DAYA sat beside Him, He doesn't understand what to say but He initiated the Conversation with…_

 _DAYA: Boss, sub Theek hay na… (ABHIJEET nodded in yes, DAYA added) matlab Tum Theek ho na…_

 _ABHIJEET (in confuse tone): haan kyun…_

 _DAYA: Nahi, Buht Panic thy na pr aaj Subah say Buht Shant ho… matlab ab tou koi Garbar Nahi hay na…_

 _ABHIJEET (smiles): Nahi DAYA…_

 _DAYA (doubtful): Tum sach bol rahy ho na…_

 _ABHIJEET: kabhi Jhoot bola hay Tum say… haan..?_

 _DAYA (annoying tone): Buht baar, (ABHIJEET smiles, DAYA adds) isi liye bol raha hun… (after a minute, grabs ABHIJEET Right palm and ask) Yaar kya Main… (he Tensed) Tum nay Mujhy Hospital say Check karwaya na.. kuch ho gaya hay kya Mujhy…_

 _ABHIJEET (half hugged Him with): Nahi DAYA…_

 _DAYA: pakka Boss…_

 _ABHIJEET (with Love): Jee, Boss ki Jaan…_

 _DAYA feels something New, Refreshing as Dew with this New Calling, He Loves it a lot so Wrapping ABHIJEET waist with His Arms and say in Naughty tone…_

 _DAYA: hmm, tou Main Boss ki Jaan… phir Boss ki..?_

 _ABHIJEET: Naukri.._

 _DAYA: phir Boss kay.._

 _ABHIJEET: ACP Sir…_

 _DAYA: phir Boss ka…_

 _ABHIJEET: FREDDY…_

 _DAYA Repeating the Same and having Answers like SALUNKHY Sir, MISHA, RAJAT, VIVEK, SUDHAKER and so many but not TAREEKA so tease in Anger…_

 _DAYA: arry Larki ka Number aayey ga bhi ya Nahi…_

 _ABHIJEET started Laughing, DAYA Smiling, His Arms still around ABHIJEET Waist while Head on His Chest, ABHIJEET feels Swelling over His Arm so ask in Tension…_

 _ABHIJEET: hath kyun Swell hay…?_

 _DAYA: Yaar, Tum itni Tension mein thy na kay…_

 _ABHIJEET (angry): Sahab Dawa khana Bhool gaye… Chalo Kamry mein, Main Paani lay kr aata hun.._

 _DAYA makes Annoying face but right Now He was Yawning and feeling Happy and Sooth so entered inside His room, ABHIJEET entered with Water inside DAYA room… ABHIJEET giving Medicine… DAYA takes it with Water and ABHIJEET giving Order to Him as…_

 _ABHIJEET: chalo So jao… Good Night…_

 _DAYA (lying with): awww, Boss ki Jaan tou Kaha hee nahi…_

 _ABHIJEET in smiles pressed His Head, Rub His Fingers on His Hairs and about to moving out, suddenly DAYA said…_

 _DAYA: Yaar, itni Garmi ho gayii hay, Main soch raha hun room mein Aik aur Split laga lun…_

 _A Loud Shout as_ _ **NAHI**_ _comes out from ABHIJEET mouth having so much Scare, tension and worry… DAYA look at Him in Shock while ABHIJEET have No Answer so in Low tone He said to DAYA whose Gaze still fixed over Him as…_

 _ABHIJEET: so jao DAYA…_

 _DAYA (quiet tone with closing eyes): Good Night Boss…_

 _ABHIJEET (look at Him and say): Good Night, Boss ki Jaan…_

 _A Sweet Smiles crept over DAYA Lips whereas His Eyes are Closed, ABHIJEET moved out after Switch Off the Lights and Pushed the Door…_

 _He came to His room after Switching Off all Lights, checking the Residence Main door and when laying on His Bed… Yes He is Confirmed but still takes so much time to Vanish This Scary Dream after Every Confirmation…!_


	4. Last Chapter

**_THANKSGIVING_**

 _A Biggest Thank You so much from All Active and Silent Readers of This Story…_

 _Honestly, Writers Especially Like Me who wrote in Flow (not chapter wise) really Comes in Trouble regarding the Start, Pace and End of Story because Sometimes its Not acceptable for Readers and its Difficult to Change it or Added Something to Relax the Readers or say Fulfill their Expectations…But Yes, Every Writer tried to Excel His/Her Best and I m following the Same path…_

 _No Writer will give back any Word of Appreciation, Applause and Thanks to His/Her Reader because Readers makes writers and Writers makes Masterpiece's (hehehe) but Yes, Try to be Regular because Creative Work is like a Tree if U the Readers/Viewers/Audience will not fulfill their Role like giving their Feedback in shape of Applause/appreciation/Criticism/pointing Loopholes/Claps as a Water… it will Grow with Full Swing while if U did will Ignore/_ _Avoid_ _that_ _Responsibility_ _, the Creative Skill Tree automatically Dead so Come up Please with All Your Support which Not Only Alive the Creative Skills but Creative People also…_

 _As Mostly Readers Read that story through IF Platform although Some from PM's…_

 _A Small Request to All Those_ _Reviewers_ _who gives Reviews with name of GUEST… Please, Write any Initial or Something cz Sometime its totally Confusion to give them Replies…._

 ** _KRITTIKA…._** _Thank You so much, I Like that U did not Swim in that Teary Flood again (hehehe)… Thank You so much…_

 ** _NANDITA…_** _kya, I m Ganda.. U knew that who is Parrot Care Taker regarding Shower matter…_

 ** _MRF…_** _its again a Big Honor to have Some Terrific Writers Feedback in My Stories and U are One of Them… I Loved if U come Up with Some Critical Points too (wink) tou Maza aayey ga… wesay Kyun na Hum Log Ek Contest karein.. Aik hee Topic pr Sub likhein.. Maza aayey ga na… it must be Non Investigative… Hmmm… Must Think about it… but Yes it would be an OS… Thank You so much…_

 ** _GUEST_** _(of Long review): Honestly, after Reading Your Big Compliments for My Small Effort.. Your such Long Reviews which really Fills extra amount of Blood in My Cell even sometimes its gives me_ _Broad_ _Smiles and Extra molecules off Oxygen too… I m turned Red and feeling at any minute I must Transformed into Red Apple or Strawberry… its really Every Writer_ _Assets_ _to have Such Reviewer who not Only Read but gives Their Perspective, Points where They Agreed with Writers Point of Views, at moments where They Disagreed… its really a Big Soothing Emotions filling the Heart of any Creative Person to have Such Brilliant_ _Admirer_ _of any Creative Person… I m really Lucky in that case and Honestly really its Blessing of ALLAH Kareem to have such Feed backers… hmm MRF, Yes She is One of FF_ _Assets_ _, No Doubt… a Bulk of Big Thank You GUEST…_

 ** _RAI…._** _Hmmm, So U are Happy with that End… Its Alright RAI… I knew Happy Endings created what kind of Relax Feeling and Somehow giving Us an Energy to Fight with Normal Daily Problems… Thank You so much…_

 ** _MISTIC MORNING…_** _. I hope U are feeling Good after getting back Your Life in your Body (wink)… Thank You so much…_

 ** _BLUE FAIRY…_** _I m Agreeing with Your Comment, but as the Readers turned Sad and their Insists take Me to that Point to Added One More Chapter… Yes, U are True…. Dreams itni Detail mein nahi aaty (hahaha)… Thank You so much…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _Thank you so much for Liking it…_

 ** _DNAFAN…_** _Thank You so much for Enjoying the Story…_

 ** _TOPAZ07…_** _Yes, it was a Dream… Hmmmm… (dekha Nice Cheating na)… Thank You so much…_

 ** _SWEETYCID…_** _hmmm, its was Only a Sapna due to Audience Meharbani (heheh).. Thank You so much…_

 ** _RSR…_** _Thank You so very much for Liking the Story and My Writing Stuff…_

 ** _PAPPAIS…_** _OML! U are here My Baccha.. Shuker.. My Informers told Me about Your Idea to Lodge a Complain so I added This Chapter as Early… Aila, Jail Kaun jaye ga (heheeh)… Thank You so much…_

 ** _LOVEABHI…_** _Yes, Plz Believe Baccha, it's a Dream… Thank You so much **…**_

 _ **BINT-e-AABID...** I think Your STOP told Me how much My Story Impact over You... Thank You so much..._

 _ **KUKKU17...** A Big Thank You and a Big Sorry to Remind You all painful Days..._

 _ **DRIZZLE1640…** Hope now ab Aap ki Halat Sanbhal gayii hogi (wink)… Thank You so much…_

 ** _DA95…_** _hmmm, Yes I showed that Now Every Person at-least tried to Confirm Every Assumption before reaching any Conclusion… yes I tried to Maintain that Suspense… Thank You so much that U liked Every thing…_

 ** _NILPARI…._** _Hmmm Chalo Meri Fees do, Heart attack Nahi aaya na… hmm… Yes Starting and Ending Superb.. Baqi Theek Theek.. hain na (wink)… Thank You so much…_

 ** _SHEENUM…_** _basically, I am Not a Chapter Writer so I write All in Flow… U Feel its Not Drag although I Feels Its Little Drag_ _Emotional_ _wise, But really U Appreciated My Simple Effort such Openly.. Thank You so very much…_

 ** _SANJANA…_** _I Like Your Confusion… Seriously SANJANA, I Wrote Two Chapters and Both did not based on Dream… but after Finding Sogginess and Readers Request.. I added the 3_ _Rd_ _Chapter and make it a Dream… Hope Now Your Confusion Resolved… Thank You so very much…_

 ** _SAMI…_** _Thank You so much for Liking that RETURN OF BOSS KI JAAN (heheheh)…_

 ** _NAINA MALIK.._** _OML! 16 times… ab itna bhi Acha Nahi likha hy Yaar… Thank You so very much…_

 ** _BHUMI 98…_** _Thank You so much…_

 ** _ARTANISH…_** _Yes, Happys Endings always gives Happiness… Thank You so much…_

 ** _LOVEDAYA…_** _Really… Thank You so much…_

 ** _CHOCOLATE…_** _Sach mein… Thank You so much…_

 ** _AKANSHA…_** _Phir parh lii… Thank You so much…_

 ** _PRIYA…_** _Really a Big Thank You so much…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _Thank You so much…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _Thank You so much…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _Yes, I Posted it here just because I ve got so Many Request and PM's regarding This Story… Chalo now You can Read it na… Thank You so much…_

 ** _HONEY…._** _First of All Beta… Dunt say Sorry when U did not do any think Wrong… Next, hmmm so Honey Like Bhaiyya Jee Story… Frankly I am always Smiling reading that Bhaiyya Jee… I Reminds CHULBUL PANDY… Haahaha… hmmm, so U feels Kidney Part Awesome… Story Awesome and coming up with Next… Thank You so much…._

 _Lastly a Big Thank You so much for All the Readers, Their Silent and Active Feed backs. Appreciations, Claps, Tears and Prayers…._


End file.
